Sookie & Eric
by YuvaPast
Summary: This is an alternate ending Episode 12.What happens when Sookie can't stand being around her friends and family comforting her?Where will she unknowingly find herself?This is my first fanfic EVER so please review & try not to be harsh...
1. Chapter 1

I was covered in scrapes and bruises from head to toe and was not even sure if I was ever going to see Bill again all I wanted was for Tara, Jason and everyone else who wanted to visit me to go away, but they just would not leave. I needed out of this house to be anywhere, but here. As soon as I started moving everyone jumped up "I'm just going to the bathroom" I told them in a frustrated voice. "Do you need any help in that department, Sook?" Tara asked I could tell just by looking at her face she didn't want to. "No thanks I got it" after I walked out of the living room into the kitchen everyone started talking about the things I really did not want to hear. I picked up my keys while listening to Jason's and everyone's thoughts to make sure they could not hear me opening the back door. When I got out the door I ran as fast as I could to my car not wanting to be here one more second. When I slammed my door I could hear Tara thinking she heard something… she was coming. I hurried and turned on the ignition and sped off before I was caught by anyone. Finally silence no more Arlene thinking about how much of a bastard Rene had really been or Jason thinking about Rene taking away the one and only love of his life. Now that I had silence though I was lonely and my body was in extreme pain from driving. There was no where to go though so I just kept driving until I realized where I was, I turned the car off and got out…it was Fangtasia. I couldn't believe I was here or why I was here, but it was still daylight so it was thankfully closed. I just hoped Eric or Pam did not sleep here because I needed a place to stay for a while. I went to the door and of course it was lock, but Jason had taught me how to pick locks some years ago, I would have to make a mental note and thank him next time I saw him. When I got inside I said into the pitch black room "It is just me, Sookie" just in case anyone was here, I did not want to frighten a sleeping vampire. I walked around a little bit, but was too tired to explore much and remembered Eric had a sofa in his office that seemed extremely appealing right at that moment. His door was unlocked, but instead of it being pitch black like I expected it to be there was a desk lamp on not very bright, but I could at least see where I was going. I laid on the sofa for about an hour just thinking of Bill and what I would do if he did not ever come back to me. As I started to dose off I felt something, someone touch my leg. My eyes flew open and I jumped as much as I could in my weakened state. I could see his beautiful long blonde hair and his glistening bare chest it took me a moment to realize this amazing creature was in fact Eric. "I heard you come in and I turned on the desk light for you, but I thought you might need rest so I just went back to my room" Eric told me with this look on his face that I had never seen. "What changed your mind" I asked even though all I wanted to do more than sleep was embrace him, I just could not bare that look on his face.

"I was worried."

"I was not going to open your coffin or anything I honestly did not even know anyone was even here during the day."

"Not about that Sookie."

The way Eric said my name broke my heart. I started lifting myself off the couch so I could properly talk to him, but he softly pushed me back down.

"Don't move Sookie you are injured."

"What is wrong with you Eric you are not acting like your normal smart-ass self?"

"You"

Before I could say anything else he leaned down and started kissing each and every bruise I had on my face and neck. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, it was different from Sam's touch, but that was to be expected though I did not care for Sam the fact that it was different… better from Bill's was not. "Eric…" I could not even remember what I wanted to say besides for his name so I did what my heart was screaming at me to do. I reached both my hands up to the sides of his face and made him look into my eyes in that moment I realized I did not want to anyone else here with me besides him. My mind could not even register that Bill was hurt all I knew was I needed Eric like he needed blood.

I wanted to bring him closer to me so I could kiss his lips, but all I could do was rub my thumb gently against his pale lips I was in too much pain to do much of anything else. While our eyes were still locked on each other Eric took my hand in his and started kissing my palm then slowly down my wrist. I wanted more, I wanted to give myself completely to him there could and would not move from this spot till I did.

"Eric…can…"

"Yes my love?"

That took me by surprise, but even after being nearly killed just a few hours before I could not have been happier by those words.

"Can you give me some of your blood?"

The request I made must have shocked him because he stopped kissing my wrist and moved my hair out of my face so he could see me more clearly. I was embarrassed, but this is what I wanted.

"Yes, but may I ask why Sookie?"

"I want to heal…"

"Why?"

He knew why we both knew why, but it seemed he wanted me to say it…

"I want to be yours completely."

"What about Bill?"

Something that did not even cross my mind and it pained me to know I could be this cruel. I thought I had always loved Bill and now when he needs him most I am in the arms of his elder, but I could not think about that now and I did not want to if I could help it.

"I do not know I just know my body is not just aching because I am in pain, but because I need to be closer to you."

Eric bit into his wrist and leaned down to kiss me, but I knew it was just because he thought I did not want to actually suck the blood myself so I pushed him aside and brought his wrist down to my lips. It tasted so sweet and it seemed like I just could not get enough Eric moaned and that brought a pulse straight through me and I just could not wait any longer if I was not healed all the way yet tough. I licked up the blood running down his arm and kissed where he had bit his own wrist. I tried to get up once more, but Eric pushed me back down this time with a lot more force.

"What did I tell you Sookie? You are injured."

He placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned down to kiss me with so much force and determination you would think he had been waiting for this day. I wrapped my arms around his neck while are kiss became deeper I could feel that his fangs were out, but I did not care I wanted him to bit me so I nipped at his lips gently at first, but when he did not seem to get the message I bit harder and more frequently. He stopped and looked at me with a smirk on his face he knew what I wanted, but this time he would not ask what I wanted because there were no more words we needed to say only what are bodies told each other. He caressed my lips slowing moving down toward my neck almost tickling me his thumb lingered on the left side of my neck for just a moment and without hesitating he bit into my neck. It was pure ecstasy I could not have imagined anything better. As he drank my blood his hand kept moving down between my breasts down my stomach and in one swift moment he managed he rip my shorts completely off. He left my panties and slipped his hand under them. I put my hand on the back of his hand not wanting him to stop and pushing his vampire kiss more into my neck I wished I had an endless amount of blood so Eric would never have to stop. His hand started rubbing my lips, but not entering inside me and I just could not stand it I bucked my hips letting him know I needed his touch, but I just heard a quiet little laugh from my neck. I pushed him off and pushed him down to where he now lay on his back I know he let me because no matter how much vampire blood I drank I would never be as strong as Eric. I climbed on top of him and started unbuttoning his pants with a sort of urgency he just watched for a minute with that same smirk across his lips. After I managed to get his pants off he moved his hands to my hips and slowly moved upward to take of my shirt I lifted my arms so he could achieve what he wanted. We just stared at each other for a second while our hands rubbed each others chest. Eric moved upward and kissed each of my nipples and sucking hard on each while his hand massaged the other he did not bite either, but I knew he wanted to and I did not care if he did. I arched my back into him and moaned "Eric". This must have been what he wanted because in a second we were on the floor with my panties and his boxers off and of course I was on bottom again which I did not mind for the moment. He slowly edged his huge member inside of me it was much bigger than Bill's so I expected pain, but there was none or there might have been just did not care. I bucked my hips for him to hurry up and enter all the way into me and with that one movement I gasped as he thrusted into me. It was amazing something I had never experienced before I had a orgasm with just that one thrust, but that did not slow him down a bit he started going faster and each time with a bit more force than the last I scrapped my nails down is back and I felt his blood on my hand I licked his blood and kissed him with blood still on both our lips. Eric moaned and I could tell with his member in me that he was close and I was too I pushed his head down to my breast because Bill always liked to bite me when he was near climax, but he did not budge he just leaned in to part my lips with his tongue and kiss me so passionately that we both had are orgasm right then and moaned into each others lips. Before he rolled off me in exhaustion he looked into my eyes and said "I love you Sookie Stackhouse and I will protect you better than anyone else has or can". I knew it was true "I love you too Eric I am not sure when it happened, but it was before today". He rolled onto his back and kept me in his arms so my head could rest on his chest.

"Don't ever leave me Eric. I don't think I could take it if you did."

"Why would I leave someone I will always be connected to from now on?"

"Just take me with you if you ever have to go on trips don't leave me behind worrying you may never return."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I wrapped my free arm around his chest and kissed it gently. Right before I fell asleep I thought I heard him say "I promise" but I couldn't be for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter I know these are not that great and I'm not the most articulate person in the world and my punctuation is horrible , but some people have seemed to like it so I'm glad some people have enjoyed it because I really enjoy making a Eric & Sookie fanfic…Please review and give constructive criticism when needed oh yeah and I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels not even any of the characters even though I wish I owned Alexander Skarsgård (the actor who plays Eric Northman) I do not and never will own any of these things.

I woke up feeling like I had slept for days on end, but when I looked around there was no one around it must have been morning even though it did not feel like it was. There was a sheet on top of me that Eric must of put on top of me so I would not have to walk around nude since some how my clothes got shredded sometime which I don't ever remember happening. I stretched my arms out for one of those really long stretches that make all the muscles in your body feel amazing which it seemed I really needed after sleeping on the floor. After which I got up and wrapped the sheet around me noticing there was no longer any evidence I had been severely injured less than twenty-four hours ago. I walked around a little just looking through anything I could including a picture of Eric which was surprising. In the picture Eric only had on some black slacks and his arms were crossed over his smooth chest he had this smirk on his face saying I know what you are thinking about a little creepy I thought, but in a sexy kind of way. I picked the picture frame up so I could take the photo to keep with me always, no one else needed to see his bare chest besides me. When I took the back off there was another photo in there…it was of me it seemed to be of me when I came to Fangtasia to help Eric out with the stolen money. I removed his photo and I left my photo in the frame so he could see it always. After I sat in Eric's chair for awhile I heard some mumbling in the bar area wasn't sure who it could be and it didn't sound like the bar was open so I just assumed it was Pam and Eric. I couldn't wait to see Eric again and I knew Pam wouldn't mind seeing me like this so I decided to go out to the bar. When I opened the door to pairs of male eyes stared at me one pair of those eyes belonged to my beloved long blonde haired Viking with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help, but to blush while his eyes scanned me up and down, but then I turned to see one the other pair of eyes belonged to they weren't Pam's or Chow's they were Bill's. His eyes widened at the sight of me I couldn't bare to see him so I ran back into Eric's office not wanting to deal with Bill and my betrayal. I got on the couch and brought my knees to my forehead trying not to notice that now Eric and Bill were in the same room as me. When I started to cry Eric sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me even though I could feel Bill's eyes on me still I couldn't help, but put my head on Eric's chest just wishing everything would go away.

"Sookie has made her decision, Bill"

"I don't believe it. Sookie tell me what did he do to you?"

I couldn't stop myself from crying after that Bill didn't believe I willingly went to Eric myself which made the whole thing so much more agonizing.

"She came here herself early in the afternoon and I was here to comfort her"

"Sookie is this true? Did you come here even though I was laying under ground nearly dead because I came out in daylight to save you from Rene?"

I got up to leave so I wouldn't have to listen to Bill anymore even though I knew I was a horrible person for what I had done I couldn't help how I felt about Eric and now that I knew I wouldn't change it for anything because I had never felt anything like this before. I wanted to Bill that, but I knew he wouldn't understand he never truly understood me. As I got to the door someone gripped my arm and squeezed it was much more painful then the Rattray's beating or even Rene's. Before I could turn around to look at Bill Eric threw him against the wall and told me to leave I didn't know what Eric would do, but I knew I couldn't stop him now that Bill had inflicted pain on me even though I'm sure it wasn't intentional. I ran out of Eric's office right into Pam's arms who must have been listening in on the conversation.

"Oh Pam…Eric is going to kill Bill because of me please don't let him I couldn't live with myself if he did"

"Don't worry darlin' he won't Bill is too useful to him"

I wrapped my arms tighter around Pam waiting for everything to be over all I could hear is the crashing of furniture every once in awhile. I couldn't help, but cry every time I heard one of their voices not really them talking but snarls and hisses before something really horrible happened I pushed myself away from Pam and ran back into Eric's office. Eric had Bill against the wall with his arm over Bill's neck even though Bill looked horrible and was obviously losing in the fight I was just so happy that Eric was mostly unharmed. Eric looked over at me with a smile on his face that made me melt, but in that second Bill saw his opening and bit into Eric's arm ripping a huge chuck off.

"ERIC!"

In that second Eric dropped Bill and before I really knew what was going to happen next Bill had me by the throat backing out the door. He gripped harder with each sob I made and each time Eric stepped a little closer.

"Bill please stop this! This isn't you"

"Shut up! I'm not letting my best fuck and source of nourishment go"

I couldn't believe what I had heard I know I had betrayed Bill more than words could even describe, but is this how he truly felt about me? Was that all I ever was to him? I loved Eric now, but I had truly cared for Bill just not in a long-term capacity. All of a sudden I felt a huge pain in my shoulder knowing Bill must have bit into it. He kept his eyes on Eric the entire time making sure he knew if he came any closer Bill would do worse to me which I didn't know what that could be I had never seen this side to Bill before. I just watched Eric he seemed so helpless something I though I would never see in him when I saw the blood tears start streaming down Eric's face I figured it was the end and shut my eyes as tight as I could hoping something would change this situation.

"Hi Bill what you doing?"

I had forgotten all about Pam in the confusion and suddenly I felt a release on the pain in my shoulder and before I could fall to the ground Eric had me in his arms keeping my face hidden from what I knew what was about to happen. It was the end for Bill and I didn't know if I could do anything, but the second I heard Bill scream I looked up at Eric and put my hands on the side of his face.

"Please Eric don't let Pam kill him."

"After what he did to you? How could you have sympathy for him?"

"I know, but there must be something you can do something, anything I just can't have this on my concession."

Eric leaned down to kiss my lips very briefly while sitting me back down on the couch. He walked over to Pam and motioned her away. Bill looked horrible almost as bad as he had the day before when he came to rescue me I just couldn't believe Bill would do something like this after he had risked his life for me just a day ago. Eric picked Bill up and through him out of Fangtasia he said something to him, but I couldn't hear what it was I had a feeling though I wouldn't have to worry about Bill trying to come back to kill me… at least any time soon I hoped. Eric said something to Pam while smiling back at me after which she went outside with Bill still laying on the ground. Eric walked back into his office which now looked like a tornado had hit it he closed the door behind him and picked him up so I would be in his lap.

"He'll be fine eventually and Pam is making sure he doesn't come back"

I couldn't say anything after all the things I had seen and heard Bill say. I just wanted to be closer to Eric so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling myself as close to him as I could. Eric's arms tightened around me and he buried his face into my neck after we just sat like that for a brief moment I felt something trickle down my shoulder. That made it twice in not even one hour. I knew from this day forward I was going to see a side of Eric I never knew existed


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sadly I still do not own True Blood or any of its characters or even the Sookie Stackhouse novels. Oh woe is me **

It's been two days… Two days since I fled my home and family… Two days since I found myself in Eric's arms for the first time… And two days since I rejected Bill

The sun just started to rise when I pulled up to my house. Even though it was daylight I was still afraid of Bill and what he could do. He was only a minute away compared to Eric. Before I left Fangtasia and my lover's arms he had promised me I would be safe, but I just was not so sure. I had never seen Bill like that before, it frightened me, but I know it was probably just because of my betrayal the Bill I knew would never do or say any of those things. I just tried to put it all out of my mind in the words of Scarlett O'Hara "I won't think about that now I'll think about that tomorrow." All I needed was sleep I wouldn't have to worry about work for a while since Sam told me I could come back whenever I was better of course drinking Eric's blood had fully healed me, but I wasn't mentally ready yet. I walked in the front door which I still found strange from time to time not seeing Gran in the kitchen making something when I would come home. It felt like someone had my heart in between their hands and was squeezing all the life out of it any time I thought of her. Only one other time I have felt that kind of pain before and it was a couple of days ago when I saw Bill bite into Eric's arm even though it healed quickly I spent the rest of that night and the following morning crying about it. I know I wanted to cry more, but I just didn't have any more tears left for anything, I needed rest… Undisturbed rest.

I tossed and turned in my bed all day being constantly woken up by any little sound I heard even if I knew what it was. When I was finally able to fall asleep around 3pm I had a nightmare the most horrible one you could ever think of. I was locked up underground somewhere and Rene was there, like in most nightmares I couldn't do or say anything. Rene looked over at me and smiled "Is this the one you love?" he moved to the side so I could see Eric hanging from the ceiling with his wrists and ankles tied with silver. I tried as hard as I could to call out Eric's name or shout profanity at Rene, but I couldn't I was just in the audience now. Rene picked up a five foot stake and smiled back over at me. I was finally able to scream when I felt someone grab me from behind I kept saying over and over again "Let me go I have to kill Rene he's going to…" and in that moment I heard the sweetest voice I could ever imagine.

"Think you basically already got the job done already, lover"

It was Eric, my Eric and he wasn't hurt. I threw my arms around his neck and did not ever want to let go again. Eric picked me up like Rhett Butler does to Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind, then he sat down on the bed with me still in his arms. He kissed my lips gently and worked his way down to my jaw line and to my neck, when he realized I was crying he stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just so glad you are here"

"Where else would I be?"

"Shreveport… or underground where Rene could torture you…"

"As for Fangtasia Pam is more than capable at handling things for me there, she keeps the men and women entertained… As for being tortured the only torture I am willing to go through is if you are my torturer."

He held me a little while longer before he laid me down on the bed kissing where he had left off before. I slightly moaned as his hand gently brushed in between my thighs while his lips were kissing in between my breast, but after I moaned all of mine and his clothes were gone in a split second. Before he continued he raised himself up and watched my naked body shudder under his touch as his thumb caressed my lips down my neck in between my breast down my stomach to my thighs. When he got there he pushed my legs apart and continued to watch me move uncomfortably. When I sat up he raised one eyebrow assuming I was trying to leave.

"No one has ever stared at my naked body for so long before."

"I am soaking it all in lover so when we have to be apart I can remember each curve to your body and each individual sound you make to certain embraces"

In that moment I felt more beautiful and loved so much more than I ever have with any one person before. I lay back down to let him continue his little ritual. He moved my legs apart once more and rubbed his thumb with a tiny bit of pressure against my wet fold. I closed my eyes and arched my back into his touch I knew his eyes were on my face now. His other hand caressed my breast slightly pinching the nipple to make it hard. His thumb slid inside me applying a little more pressure as it massaged the sides. I gasped and opened my eyes to find he was still staring at me with a smile so amazing I couldn't even find the words to describe it. He leaned down to my left breast and sucked for a little bit, when his teeth retracted he stopped to raise his head, but I just moved my hand on top of his long blonde hair letting him know I wanted him to bite me I wanted to feel that ecstasy. When he bit down I screamed in pleasure, he removed his thumb and started to massage my other breast I took his hand and bit down on his thumb drawing blood. There was something so sensual about the taste of his blood I just couldn't get enough. I heard a moan escape from his lips as I did this and without raising his head his hard member was inside of my wet entrance. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and lifted me up and moved me against the wall the whole while I was still sucking blood out of his thumb and he kept sucking blood from my left breast. He started moving his hips faster and harder knowing that we were both near our climax. I wrapped my arms around his head moaning "Eric" louder with each thrust he made into me. He made three more slow, hard thrust with the last one we both screamed and release at the exact same moment. With him still in me he walked me back over to the bed the whole time neither one of us looking away from the others eyes. When he laid me down he gazed at my body one more time before he laid down this time it seemed as though my whole body blushed under his eyes. I could tell he liked that and wanted to keep watching me, but instead he laid back down and wrapped me in his arms.

"How was that?"

"Perfect more then I could ever imagine"

He flashed me a huge grin with that answer his fangs still retracted. He looked over at the clock and his smile faded.

"I have to leave soon lover. The sun rises in an hour"

"I don't want to be away from you"

"I'm sorry I want to stay, but I can't"

"Take me with you I don't care where you sleep even if its in a coffin I need to be near you."

His smile came back this time I flashed him a smile as well. After we got dressed he wrapped his arms around my waist as it was almost time to leave.

"Are you sure?"

I just laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck I was going no matter what. Before we left he brought his lips close to mine whispering "I love you Sookie Stackhouse" into them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A****/N**: I do not own True Blood, Sookie Stackhouse novels, Bon Temps, Shreveport, or any of it's hot characters…none of the less attractive characters either…Also another reminder I still suck at punctuation I know and I never figured out how to do that Beta Reader thing so bear with me for a little while. Some people might be wondering about Jessica since Eric was suppose to give her back to Bill at the end of episode 12, but I do not like Jessica and she is not in the book so no Jessica…One more thing in the next chapter I will have a spoiler about Eric in the 9th book of the Sookie Stackhouse novel shouldn't be a huge deal it will just be about how he became a vampire…Anyway please review and enjoy

I could not sleep, not now when so many things have been happening. In this completely dark room I could just barely see the out lines of Eric's beautiful face. Before we left my house Eric called Pam and told her to buy a king size bed the most expensive one there was and have it in his room before we got there which I had though he just got it for me, but he stayed beside me the whole time. I didn't know if I would ever be able to tear myself away from this place beside him. I couldn't even imagine getting up to go to the bathroom because his pale hand was still rested on my hip, but no matter how much I moved around in bed his arm always seemed long enough to keep his hand right where it was when he fell asleep. It was only just 1:18pm I still had a while till he could awaken so I knew if I wanted to get anything done I would have to do it now. I placed his hand in mine and lightly kissed each finger tip then put it on his bare six pack stomach. I walked around the room a little bit looking through various cabinets, nothing of interest until I got to his dresser and there was this black buttoned down shirt the same one that I had seen him in the first night I met him. I brought it to my nose and the scent of my Eric still strongly lingered I just couldn't help myself I took off the tank top and shorts I was wearing and put on the shirt. This would do while I couldn't have his real arms wrapped around me. Luckily I had brought my purse with me just in case, I grabbed my cell phone and couldn't bear to call anyone I had left in my house a few days ago yet so I better just call Sam first, no telling what Tara has told him.

"Merlotte's"

"Oh…Umm… Hi Sam it's me, Sookie."

"SOOK! Where have you been?! Everyone in town has been going crazy worrying about you."

"I am okay I just… needed to get away for awhile and I couldn't just lie on the couch all day with people pitying me and wishing I would tell them every detail about what had happened."

"I understand as long as you are ok. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm safe and I was hoping I could come to work tomorrow"

"Sure Cher, just… Do you really think you are healed enough to come back to work?"

"I am fine I'll come in tomorrow afternoon. Bye, Sam"

I had to hang up before Sam asked anymore questions I wasn't ready to tell him that I fell in love with Eric and Bill was no longer part of my life. I better not think about that anymore or I will never be able to leave this dark sanctuary. I crept out of the bedroom and tried to find something to do until Eric woke up. I stepped out into the hallway and found that there were six other doors down it. Eric had told me that most of the time he just slept at Fangtasia because even though he shared this huge house with Pam he still could not bear to be in it alone. I was still just beginning to learn all there is to know about Eric including his softer side. I wanted to know everything there is to know about him even about his life before he became a vampire. I wandered around a little more until I found a library whish surprised me since just about every other room had been completely bare. I browsed the titles, but couldn't read any of them and had no idea what language they were in. I wondered how many languages Eric actually spoke and why he decided to live in Shreveport, then I came across almost a hundred books with no titles on the leather bindings I couldn't help myself so I picked one up and opened it to the first page… it was a journal… Eric's journal the writing was foreign as well so I couldn't read any of it besides for the dates, 1939. I placed it back on the shelf and opened the next book, 1940. It seemed as though the books went in order so I counted till I got to the current year. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to read it I still found myself flipping through the pages, every once in awhile I would notice Pam's or LongShadow's name. I got half way through the journal and then I saw my name in caps obviously it had been out lined a couple of times aw well, SOOKIE STACKHOUSE. After which it was all in English my eyes widened as I read a very, very detailed description of the way I looked that first night I went to Fangtasia. I blushed with each written word. I read about him noticing me before Pam came to his side, about him hating Bill for being able to see me everyday, then I came to the next two full pages written about the first time he saw my smile not even at him, but at Bill. If I hadn't known before that I loved Eric I knew now and that I would do everything in my power to stay by his side. By the time I finished the journal where he saw me in one of Pam's outfits because mine had been covered in LongShadow's blood I had no idea how long I had been there until the door opened and Eric came in.

"There you are my lover I have been looking for you"

I couldn't say anything I just ran into his open arms and gave him one of those kisses that if this had been a movie there would have been music in the background. Without thinking I dropped the journal and in one swift moment Eric had it in his hands flipping through the pages. I did not know what to do or what he would think about me going through something of his as personal as a journal. When his eyes widened I knew I was going to have to say something.

"Um…I…"

"Did you read this?"

I couldn't look at him I was so ashamed of what I had done it was horrible. When I started to cry he lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. It was times like these when I hated I couldn't read vampire's minds. He had to be angry I betrayed his trust I would lose my chance with him before I even got to really know him.

"I am so sorry, Eric I just…just"

"Just what?"

"Wanted to know more about you and when I got to the part about me I couldn't stop myself from reading it."

"And…What did you think? Did I do you justice?"

He was not mad, He did not hate me, and he did not care about me reading his journal. With a huge grin now on my face I said:

"You might have excoriated a bit"

"No I did not."

He said it so matter-of-factly you could not even think about disagreeing with him. Before I could even think of anything else he picked me up and carried me back to his bed. When he laid me down he realized what I was wearing.

"Find anything else you liked today?"

"Not yet, but of course I have not finished searching the place."

"Well you just let me know when you do so I don't just think some fang-banger is breaking into my house and stealing my things"

Eric laid his hand on my stomach and kissed each of my eye lids. I thought we were going to have sex again which I was completely up for, but it would have ruined the moment and Eric must have known this too because he took his hand from my stomach and intertwined his fingers in mine as he laid his head where his hand had been previously. As I stroked his blonde hair I realized from this moment on each time I learned something new about him I was going fall in love with him over and over again and with each fall the love would become deeper than anyone could ever imagine even on the movie screen.

"I will love you for as long as you want me in your life"

"Always Sookie."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok I know I said I would have a spoiler, but I ended up going a different way with this chapter and didn't realize it till the end so the spoiler will come in the next chapter…Most likely…Also thank you everyone for your reviews I really appreciate them and it makes me so happy that everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Keep reviewing because I enjoy reading them. Oh and I still don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels, but I can dream about owning Eric Northman right?

Just one more hour until Eric would have to sleep, I hated not being able to stay with him from midnight to midnight, but I had to make a living even though I knew if I asked Eric I would be living comfortably for the rest of my life. I just lay on my back looking up at the canopy wondering about how the rest of my life will play out from now on because if this is not what I had planned, over a week ago I would of told you I would spend the rest of my life with Bill, but now I can barely remember what his face looked like.

"What are we going to do?"

Before I realized I had said anything Eric propped his head up on his hand and looked over at me. Another good/bad thing about vampires they could hear really well.

"Well I plan in laying right here with you till night falls again and then we can have an all night fuck-a-thon." Eric said with an intoxicating smile on his face.

"That's not going to happen since I already told Sam I would come in at noon."

All of a sudden I was in Eric's arms with my bare back to his smooth bare chest. His arms wrapped all the way around my body with his thumbs gently caressing where ever they could reach.

"I don't want you to work…I don't want you to leave."

"I have to Eric as I'm sure you do as well."

"Pam can take care of that and I can take care of you."

I know it could be that way and if he tried convincing me any further I would stay here forever and not even give a second thought to calling Sam and quitting right now.

"I want to stay with you like this forever too Eric, but we can't"

He rolled over on his back pulling me with him. I rested my head on his shoulder and made figure eights with my finger against his arm. I thought I heard him sigh, but I couldn't be for sure I just knew he had given up.

"Do you at least know what time you are getting off?"

"No, but as soon as I do I'll come back here."

"How about I just pick you up?"

"I need to pick up a few things from my house if I'm going to be spending so much time here."

"I will buy you new things."

I kissed him after that and slightly ran my tongue across his fangs while I positioned my hips on top of his. I knew this was going to be the only way I would win.

"Fine there is an extra key on my dresser take that before you leave me."

We kissed one more time and then it was time for Eric to rest, but I didn't want to move until it was time to leave and Eric seemed to want the same thing since instead of moving me off of him he wrapped his arms tighter around me. This moment was perfect and I hoped every second that nothing would ever happen to change it.

About three hours later I left my beloved's arms to get ready for work taking the spare key from the dresser with me. When I walked outside of the house I realized my car was at my house and I started to panic, but then I noticed a corvette n the drive way with a note on the windshield.

"_Take this…No complaints you have no other way to get around. The keys are in the seat. See you when you get back_

_Love,_

_Eric_

_L.E"_

Hmm… I wondered what the L.E stood for I would ask him when I get back tonight. I didn't really want to drive Eric's car, but I had no choice I just hoped I wouldn't get into a wreck or get a scratch on it. I headed back to Bon Temps listening to the radio as it played one of my favorite songs, Closer to you By The Wallflowers. I didn't run into any traffic and I was able to speed just a little since there were no cops on the road so I made it home in record time. It was 11:30am when I walked into my empty house which barely gave me enough time to get ready. I jumped in the shower washing my hair as quickly as I could. After I got out I brushed my teeth as I slipped on my black lacey thongs, something I figured Eric might enjoy later, with my matching black lacey bra. I spit out the toothpaste and rushed to my closet to put on my uniform. By the time I got done I just had five minutes left to get to Merlotte's hopefully Sam won't be too pissed off, but without realizing it I grabbed Eric's car keys instead of my own which I didn't realize until I was at the end of my drive way. Too late to turn back now just hope no one notices I'm the one driving the corvette. When I got to Merlotte's I only saw Sam's truck in the front which I was glad it was probably slow today, but when I pulled around back Arlene and Terry were out back doing more than taking a break. I got out and they couldn't get away from each other fast enough neither of them said anything about the car and how all my bruises had healed so quickly. Arlene glanced in my direction when she noticed I saw Terry zipping up his pants. I hurried to the door before I could hear any of their thoughts. I went straight to Sam's office to talk to him. He was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands, I hated to bother him, but I knew he would be mad if I didn't at least say hi. Before I could say anything he looked over at me and it looked as though he had been crying. I didn't like seeing him like this because not only was he my boss, but one of my best friends and I didn't know what could be wrong with him. I couldn't hear his thoughts just waves of emotions coming from him.

"Hey Sam just wanted to let you know I was here sorry to bother you I'll just get to work."

I turned back around to leave the room, but when my hand reached the doorknob Sam wrapped his arms around my chest and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"I have been so worried Sook. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

I was stunned I didn't know what to say or do, everything I thought of would just end up hurting him and I didn't want to do that. I reached up to touch his hand, but he released me and stepped away.

"I am sorry Sookie I won't do that again I know you are with Bill."

"Actually I'm not anymore…"

I felt horrible in that moment because I saw happiness, confusion, and sadness cross his face all at the same time. I couldn't tell him about Eric yet.

"I wondered why every time Bill came into the bar he asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah he has come in every night."

"I can not see him Sam it's very important I don't"

"Ok, but can you tell me why, Sookie?"

"Not right now."

I turned and left before Sam could ask anymore questions. I knew if I told him about what Bill had done and said he would go after Bill and that's one fight Sam would never be able to win. The next six hours or so went by in a blur and Sam still had never told me when I could get off, but I didn't mind. I was actually happy and I was getting good tips, no one asked questions and most of the customer's thoughts were about their own problems. I heard someone come in and when I turned around to greet them I realized it was Bill and he was sitting down in my section. I prayed nothing would happen I was too happy to have my mood ruined now so I went over to his table to take his order.

"What may I get for you?"

"TruBlood O position please."

I used to love that he liked to drink O since it was my blood type, but now it disgusted me.

"Sorry we are fresh out. What else can I get you?"

"Anything you have then."

As I started walking away he grabbed my wrist it was painful.

"Sookie, I am sorry about what happened."

I couldn't say anything or even look at him I just kept my eyes tightly shut.

"Look at me!"

When he said that everyone's thoughts had turned to us at once and Arlene went to go get Sam. At least the people in Bon Temps looked after one another.

"I Don't want to see you anymore Bill can't you understand that?"

"I RISKED MY OWN LIFE FOR YOU!"

Sam came over after that gripping Bill's arm and pulling it away from mine.

"You need to leave now."

"Not until Sookie talks to me."

"I don't know what happened between y'all, but when Sookie wants to talk to you she will and until then you are no longer welcome in here unless Sookie is not working."

"I will tell you what happened I saved a whore!"

Every guy in the bar stood up after that and even though Bill could kill all of them in a second he left.

"Go on home Sookie. Arlene will take care of your tables."

Without looking at anyone I got my purse out of Sam's office and walked to the back door. When I opened it there was someone leaning on the corvette I couldn't really tell who it was since it was so dark I just hoped it wasn't Bill as I walked closer, but as my eyes adjusted I could tell it was my beloved, my Viking, my Eric. He opened his arms and I ran into them as I tried not to cry I wrapped my arms around his body.

"How was your day?"

"Good and then horrible."

"Tell me about it."

"I will later right now I just want to go back to your place and lay in bed with you till morning."

He didn't ask me anything else he just kissed my neck and opened the passenger door for me. As we drove back to Shreveport I rested my head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around me.

"It will eventually get easier Sookie."

I loved when he said my name it seemed to make all the bad things in my life melt away.

A/N: The song mentioned in this chapter is from a music video I saw on Youtube about Sookie & Eric…You should really check it out its really good plus there are a lot of other great Sookie & Eric music videos I found if you would like to watch them either ask me for the list of songs in a review or you can view them all in my blog on .com/alexielayanami

Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter I didn't feel like it was as good as the others, but let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This is my longest chapter yet which is surprising because when I started this chapter I had no idea what was going to happen in it so hopefully everyone enjoys it. There is the spoiler I talked about before in this one about Eric's past…not in great detail, but a brief summary of what is said in the ninth book. Still don't own any of it…Please review it's what keeps me going to make new chapters so if you don't want another chapter don't write a review I'll understand. Oh also my punctuation is really bad in this one if someone could tell me how to use the Beta Reader thing I would be grateful

Neither one of us said anything the whole drive or even when we got to Eric's house or when he carried me into his room. He laid me down on his bed and discarded my clothes, I laid there watching his muscles flex as he took off his own clothing. I could just watch Eric all night long and be perfectly content, Eric then bent over and brushed his lips against mine which I knew meant he wanted me to bite him what he didn't expect is that I would bite his lower lip which aroused him pretty quickly. I got up and pushed him against the head board as his ips dripped blood. I kissed him massaing his tongue with my own and every once in awhile we would nip each other's lips drawing blood every time. I stroked his member as I climbed on top of him and positioned his member into me. Eric placed his hands on my hips guiding me on how fast he wanted me to go still with no words passing through our lips besides for the moans of pleasure that escaped every once in awhile. As Eric guided my hips to quicken in pace I gripped his shoulders and arched my back as he bit into my neck. He laid me back down thrusting harder while he licked the blood trickling all the way down to my breast. I wrapped my legs around his hips, I wanted him to go deeper and harder. When I moaned his name he pulled me up to him while he made long hard thrusts into me. We were both close and we knew it. Right before either of us cam we bit into each other's shoulders sucking each other's blood as we cam was complete ecstasy for us both.

"Cum for me Sookie"

In that moment I had the biggest orgasim of my life and we both fell back on the bed in exhaustion. Eric always seemed to know exactly what I wanted each time we had sex even when ut was different from the previous time. I moved my head to lay on his chest wile his right arm was around my shoulder and his left holding my hand. I loved eric and I hoped it would never change.

"I love you, Sook and I must say out of all the women and occansially men you are by far the best."

"Well I have only had two men, that includes you, but I still think you are the best."

"Bill was your first?"

"Yes…You know he came into the bar tonight apparently according to Sam he's come in every night asking about me"

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Never even if Bill was the same person I had been with before I love you more than I had ever love him.

"I am glad to hear it."

We laid there for a little while with both our eyes shut, but neither of us sleeping or speaking. Even though he didn't have to breath Eric did anyway just for me, it was comforting and soothing when I laid on his chest. After awhile I remembered his note he left me on his car and the initals on it.

"What does L.E stand for?"

"le?"

"Yes it was at the end of your note you left me on your car."

"Oh! Those are my initals."

"Thought they were E.N."

"They are."

Obviously I was going to have to yank the truth out of him. I rolled over onto my stomach and looked into his eyes he stared straight back at me with the smirk across his lips I loved so much.

"And the story behind that?"

"L.E was my name before I became vampire"

"Which stood for?"

"Leif Ericson."

I didn't know what I had been expecting, but it defiantly was not that.

"So you are…"

"Yes I am"

I watched Eric realizing his eyes were no longer looking at me, but past me, past this time, remembering his human life and how he became vampire.

"I had a wife and children when I was still known as Leif, but when my wife died I couldn't take care of the children, a man never took care of the children back then it was always the wife's job. I went to meet a woman one night to see if I could marry her her family approved and we had quite a few drinks. On my way home that night I saw a man laying on the ground."

"What happened?" I was mesmerized by his past

"Normally I wouldn't have gone over to him, but I was drunk"

He kissed my hand after that letting me know that man that had been laying on the ground was not hurt, but the one that had turned him. I could tell he didn't want to talk anymore about it so I kept my mouth shut. About a minute later my phone ran it was Sam, but I didn't want to be bothered by other things while I was with Eric.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"No"

I didn't even realize Eric had gotten up until I saw my phone in his hand.

"Hello this is my lover's phone"

I couldn't hear what was going on it would have been a good time to have that vampire hearing right about now.

"Yes this is Sookie's phone. Didn't I just say that?"

"…"

"Don't you think it is a little rude to ask who you are talking to when you are the one that called? But since I am such a nice person I will tell you. My name is Eric Northman."

"…"

"Alright I will let her know eventually"

"…"

"What a rude boss you have he hung up on me."

"Sam can be like that sometimes when he's angry."

"The shape-shifter right?"

"Yes…What did he want?"

"You to come in tomorrow at 3pm"

"I wonder why so late… Oh well… Shit! I forgot to pick up my clothes from my house. Now I have to run home again before work."

"Don't worry I bought you some new clothes, but your car is still at your house."

I was too tired to care about it at this moment and even though I wanted to spend more time with Eric I needed to sleep. Right before I dosed off Eric kissed the top of my head and told me to sleep.

When I woke up it was morning, but Eric was gone maybe he just decided to sleep in his coffin… it didn't bother me though… not much at least. I walked to the closet to find it filled with clothes, mostly lingerie, including a couple of my uniforms for work which I had no idea how he got. There was a note attached to one of the uniforms."

"Sorry I was not there when you woke up. While you were sleeping Pam called so I needed to go to Fangtasia which is where I am sleeping now. After you get off work just come on by I will most likely still be here.

Love,

Leif"

I better take something for me to change into after I get off work if I am going to go to Fangtasia. There was a number of elegant dresses in the closet, but only one really caught my eye. It was a long black strapless dress, in the back it was bare besides for two thin straps keeping it up and even though it was a long dress there was slits on either side going all the way up to my mid-thigh. I decided to wear my red sliky thing today with my red strpless bra luckily the straps in the back of the dress would cover up my bra's back.

When I finally got to work I saw my brother's truck in the parking lot which was unusual for this time of day, but I had other things on my mind before I could worry about that. I parked the corvette and walked in the employee entrance and as soon as I walked in Sam came out of his office and motioned for me to come there I really didn't want to hear whatever he was going to say, but I had to deal with him sometime.

"Sit down Sookie."

"I'm fine. Whats going on?"

"Sit down."

I could tell Sam was in a faily bad mood today so I sat down in one of the older chairs. Sam at down in his office chair and positioned it in front of me. He sat there for awhile just starring at me I didn't know what to do and I was too scared to try to hear his thoughts. After a few minutes he sighed and looked down. I knew I was going to have to explain Bill and Eric.

"This…Eric is he the reason you are not with Bill anymore?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that even mean Sookie? Bill almost died because of you don' you think you should wait awhile before you jump to another man?"

I knew this wasn't about Bill, but I also didn't want to acknowledge the fact that it was more about me hurting Sam.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

I proceeded to tell Sam about leaving my house just so I could get away from everything and then I ended up finding myself at Fangtasia, Eric's bar. I left out the sex, but not the fact that Eric gave me his blood to heal my broken bones and bruises. I explained about Bill's reaction and my devestation about what I had done to Bill until the things he said. Sam's eyes widened after I told him about the fight and that Eric could have killed Bill, but didn't because I asked him not to. When I finished Sam looked at me for awhile and then got up and left the bar. He didn't come back for three hours and when he walked in everyone watched him as he walked right past everyone not saying a word back into his office. I kept working as usual until I looked over at the pool table and saw Jason I had completely forgotten all about him, but I knew I was going to have to talk to him.

"Hey Jason"

"Oh hi Sookie"

"Something wrong?"

"No, can you get me another beer?"

I tried to listen into Jason's thoughts, but he was purposely thinking about just beer so I wouldn't know what was wrong.

"Alright just let me know if you need to talk."

I gave Jason his beer and he chugged it down before I even had time to walk away and then left. Something was seriously wrong with him and I had no idea what it could possibly be. I spent two more hours working without a single word from Sam not even when I came into his office to get my things. I went into the restroom so I could change into my dress, I brought my black high heels as well which I hardly ever wore, but I wanted to be at eye level or close to it with Eric tonight. As soon as I walked out of the restroom Sam came out of his office, he looked like he was about to say something until he saw what I was wearing his jaw dropped and he just about ran back into his office. I left before anyone else could see what I was wearing.

As I drove back to Shreveport it seemed as though everything was going to be alright from now on. I parked in the back of Fangtasia so Eric's car couldn't get scrtched just wasn't too sure about using the employee entrance so I walked up front while men passing by whistled and yelled inappropriate things at me. Pam was at the entrance as usual, when she noticed me she winked at me with a huge smile on her face. I knew it would be alright for me just to go in as I passed her to go in the door she laughed as I tilted my head down and blushed. Fantasia was exactly as I remembered it from when I came here with Bill well minus LongShadow, Chow was the bartender now he winked in my direction as well and flashed his fangs. It was going to be a while till I could show my face here again. Eric was in the same chair at the front of the bar looking bored with people's constat questions. He was wearing a silky navy, almost black, shirt you could see his beautiful pale chest in its entirety, it amazed me that someone as beautiful as Eric could ever want someone as plain as me. I walked towards Eric's podium and when he saw me he gave me the exact same look as Sam had given me just he didn't run to his office and Sam didn't have any fangs showing. I blushed and went to sit down in the chair next to him, but as I started siting down there was a yank of my arm and I was in Eric's lap with his arms folded around my stomach, I could feel his member grow by the second which sent overwhelming pleasure throughout my entire body, mostly between my thighs.

"There are people watching Eric… including Chow and now Pam"

"I know isn't it a turn-on."

It was actually, but I would never admit that to Eric because I didn't actually want to have sex in front of everyone and if Eric knew it turned me on we would end up having sex right here it fron of the entire bar.

"No actually I don't"

"You paused"

"And?"

The back of my dress moved out of the way while the front piece stayed straightened out in front. Eric moved his hand between my thighs cleverly so no one could tell it was there. A gasp of breath slipped my lips which I knew I should have kept in. two fingers inserted into me massaging the inner walls going deeper and exploring everything they could. I couldn't let Eric know how much I was enjoying this so I kept my mouth shut, but gripped the arms of the chair.

"Did I say how much I loved the dress?" I could tell by the sound of his voice he had a smile on his lips.

I couldn't say anything in response otherwise it would come out in a scream. I closed my eyes as he inserted a third finger, I could feel his throbbing member beneath me. If people were not here I would have him right now, but I still could not find any words. Next thing I knew someone came up to us Eric talked to him normally and as far as I could tell from the man's thoughts he had no idea what was going on. While he was still happily chatting with the man his thumb applied preasure just about my entrance a little moaned escaped me and Eric knew that was going to happen. The man left wishing he could be on Eric's lap instead of that whore in the slutty dress.

"Eric" I said in the lowest voice I could.

"Yes?" he asked while positioning his mouth right beside my ear, he was loving every minute of this in more ways than one.

"I'm close"

"To what my lover?"

He wanted me to scream out his name for everyone to hear, but I couldn't even catch my breath let alone make out words until each one of his fingers knew exactly where to apply preassure to send me over the edge.

"LEIF!"

That moment every set of eyes in the bar was on me besides for Chow's and Pam's they were laughing as hard as they could. I was so embarrassed and Eric wasn't helping by laughing either luckily no one besides the people laughing knew who or what Leif was.

"Lets go to my office now"

"I don't think I can move from all the embarrassment"

Eric picked me up Rhett Butler style and glared at everyone to continue what they were doing, they did. When we got to his office and he shut the door I yelled every profanity I could think of at him while he stood there and took it all. I sighed realizing I couldn't stay mad at him because I could have stopped it if I had wanted.

"I have to go back into the bar, but I will be back in an hour. Will you stay here till then…for me?" he asked while tucking my hair behind my ear and staring deep into my eyes.

"Yes I will stay, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again…" I had nothing to threaten him with really, but he nodded his head anyway then turned and laughed as he walked out the door. I laid on the sofa waiting for his return and before I knew it I was asleep.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update the next chapter I will try to have the next few up sooner. Hope you enjoy and like always do not own anything to do with Sookie Stackhouse OR True Blood

I dreamed of various things as I waited for Eric's return, nothing too abnormal, until everything went dark and I could not even see more than an inch in front of me. I screamed, but there was no answer. Then I realized it was because I could not talk. I ran aimlessly through the darkness looking for something or someone. When I fell, I buried my face into my hands and cried. I knew I was going to be lost in this abyss forever and would never get to see Jason, Eric, Tara or anyone ever again. At that moment, I heard a faint whisper. I wanted to run to that sweet voice, but I couldn't-- my legs had been shackled so I couldn't move. The voice grew further and further away until I thought I was going to split in two. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and I turned around relieved, but this was not the person I wanted to see. This was the person who had shackled me to the ground. When I could almost make out the face, my eyes flew open.

Eric was at his desk when I sat up to look around. He looked concerned about something but I didn't know what.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours."

A grin just barely touched his lips and then he looked back down at whatever was on his desk. It pained me more than words could describe to see him this way I just needed him to smile again. I got up and wrapped my arms around his chest; but before I could see what he was looking at, he turned it over.

"I have to leave for a few days," Eric said. His tone was harsher than usual, but I tried to ignore it.

"Alright, when do you have to leave?"

"Tonight, but I hate to leave you so soon so I decided to go tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Just some sheriff duties, I shouldn't be gone too long and Pam will be around if you need anything. Feel free to stay at my place, as well, if you like."

He turned around in his chair and wrapped his arms around my waist while burying his face into my stomach. I could tell he didn't want to go and I wanted to beg him to stay. But I knew he would if I asked him to and this trip seemed like something he needed to do.

"Don't worry about me, Eric, I will be fine. When you return I will be waiting for you here."

He looked up at me at that moment, flashing me one of those infamous smirks I loved.

"Alright-- so long as you promise to be wearing something even more evil than you are wearing right now when I return."

I blushed, remembering what had just taken place a few hours ago.

"I forgot I am supposed to be mad at you," I said as I walked away with my arms crossed and the best pout I could manage without laughing. I didn't even hear him get up, but before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me once more with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Aw Sookie, my love, won't you forgive me for my horrible behavior earlier? Please?" he pleaded in the softest whisper against my ear.

This was entertaining. I would have to remember to make Eric beg for more things in the future.

"I…" but before I could finish, I was taken off guard as he swept me up into his arms and sat on the sofa with me cradled against his strong chest.

"Well this time I can forgive you," I said teasingly.

He chuckled a little as I snuggled closer to his chest, not even wanting to move.

"I will miss you, Sookie."

"Just hurry back when you can. I don't know how I will spend my nights with you gone.

Eric wrapped his arms tighter around me and before I knew it we were both fast asleep. When I woke up I was laying down on the sofa with Eric's arm draped over me. Hopefully I wouldn't wake him; at least this time I would get to leave him a note. When I got up, I realized I was still in that same ridiculous dress which I wanted to change out of immediately, but had no clothes here at Fangtasia. I tiptoed over to Eric's desk and found pen and paper to write a note with.

_Sorry about having to take your car yet again. I will leave the keys under the driver's seat at my house for you to pick up. I will miss you while you're gone…just hurry back to me, my love._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Sookie_

I left the note on his desk and walked back to where Eric was sleeping to brush his long blonde hair out of his face. He looked so happy; I wonder if vampires can dream? I sat there a little while longer just watching him sleeping peacefully. I wanted to stay there forever, but I knew I couldn't. So before I wasted any more time, I kissed his hand and brushed it against my cheek. As I walked out the office door I glanced over my shoulder one last time to see him.

"I love you dearest Sookie" came out in just a mumble since he was still asleep, but it broke my heart and I suddenly had this absurd feeling that I might never see him again.

I headed back to Bon Temps with tears in my eyes. I just couldn't escape that feeling. I switched on the radio hoping that would ease my pain, but it was playing "First Love" by Utada Hikaru; that song always makes me cry, even on my best days, so I sped up while I switched off the radio. By the time I got home it was 9:15am and there was already a message on my answering machine.

"Hey Sook, it's me Sam…Um…I am sorry about last night…Could you come by the bar around twelve though? Arlene needed to take her kids to the doctor so I need someone to cover her shift. Thanks, bye."

Well that gave me enough time to have some relaxing time to myself. I turned on the bath water and let it fill up while I undressed from last night's clothes. When I slipped into the bath, I already felt better as the hot water caressed my skin. I let the water wash away all my worries and laid my head back closing my eyes. I had nothing to worry about-- I knew nothing could ever happen to my Eric and he would be back before I even had enough time to ache for his touch. Of course, who was I kidding? I already missed the way Eric caressed my skin ever so gently, sending shivers down my spine. I got out of the bath. At that moment, I didn't care what time it was, I couldn't be alone with my own thoughts. I needed to stay busy until Eric's return. I got dressed into my Merlotte's uniform and headed out the door. I placed Eric's keys where I said they would be then got into my own car and drove off.

Sam was surprised to see me when I walked through the door, but he didn't say anything. I guess he still felt bad about yesterday. Oh well, I didn't feel like talking anyway, I just needed to work. I kept working all through the lunch hour without a single break. I didn't want time to think. I even let everyone else's thoughts wash over me since they were better than my own. I barely even paid attention to who was thinking what and I did not care. When I noticed the sun going down I started to cry again and then everyone's thoughts were about me. It reminded me about my loneliness, which was ridiculous. I had not even been away from Eric that long. I sucked back my tears and put a smile on my face so no one would be wondering why I was crying. It worked. It had not been dark outside for more than three minutes when I heard someone walk through the door. I turned around and saw my Viking standing there out of place. I stopped what I was doing and ran into his arms, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I needed to see you before I left," Eric said.

"I am glad you did-- I was already starting to miss you!"

He wrapped his arms tighter around me while he kissed my neck. I did not care that everyone was staring, I did not care that everyone's thoughts were about me and Eric. I just needed this moment with him.

"I will try not to be gone longer than two days, Sookie."

"Alright, I will be waiting for you when you come back."

Eric squeezed me one last time and put me down, placing his hands on either side of my face. I stretched up to kiss his lips one last time before he left.

"I love you Eric."

He smiled and reluctantly walked out the door. Everyone's eyes were still on me, but I was happy now and that feeling I had earlier had completely diminished. Around 8 pm, Sam told me I could go home and I wasn't scared of being alone now, so I said my good-byes and walked out the employee entrance. As I got to the driver side of my car I felt a huge blow to the back of my head… then everything went dark.

A/N: Thank you Jodi


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry everyone… I promised this fan fic would be up sooner, but I did not foresee so many problems arising so quickly like… One of my dogs passed away, Finals, and a computer crash so now I am working on my new lap top which I have named Leif Erikson… So far I love Leif more than my PC, but who knows maybe in a month or two, me and Leif will have a huge argument and not speak to each other ever again… Sad really lol well anyway please review I love reading y'alls review no matter how short or long I always love hearing from everyone and hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this took even longer to write because I started to read Harry Potter then got sucked into Harry Potter fanfics… I will not say which pair I have been reading since it is a male pairing, but that probably means I will be working on a new fanfic soon with that pairing for HP.

I woke up to whispers, but I could not make out what they were saying or even see them. As far as I could tell I slipped in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days. I could not tell if I was awake or asleep anymore as my dreams of me being shackled to the ground continually persisted, slightly changing in just small ways. One night or day, I could not tell, I had a very different kind of dream -- an amazing dream that I know could never come true. There I was in Eric's huge bed, waiting for him to arrive and just when I thought I heard someone come in, I looked down and there was a little box on my knee, but no one around. I picked up the blue velvet box and started to open it slowly, but just as I was about to see what was inside, I woke up to a nightmare, the nightmare I had feared for so long.

I looked around me and all I could see was wall to wall concrete, nothing else but the door with a peep hole, the shackles around my ankle, and the hard cot I was laying on. I could not wrap my mind around where I was or where I had been before this. All I remembered was my legs being wrapped around Eric's waist in Merlotte's and his sweet voice telling me he loved me. That was when I noticed I was still wearing my uniform.

I sat up on the cot and looked around the room. It was very small, like the size of a bathroom, and cold which caused me to shiver. I examined the shackle around my ankle that seemed to be now cutting into my skin and did not see any way around getting it off unless I decided to break my own ankle. I laid on the cot for hours with still no idea of what time or day it could possibly be. Now that I was finally awake I did not feel like I could ever sleep again – well, as long as I was in this dungeon. When I noticed my ankle started to bleed I heard voices right outside the door and I quickly rolled over facing the wall so whoever it was would just assume I was still sleeping. When they opened the door I could finally hear what the two men were saying.

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"I don't know or care. She is a disgusting vampire whore. How can people fuck something dead like that? I have a hard enough time getting a woman to be with me now because they all want vamps."

"I do not want to hear about your problems Jeffery. I just want this bitch to be burned like the rest of the god forsaken vampires out there. "

Were they talking about me? They had to be, but what had I really done so wrong? I have known vampires who were much more decent and kind than normal humans I have known who would call me crazy for being able to read minds like some kind of freak. I did not care what these people thought of me and my love for Eric. I might never have been able to go on if it had not been for him… and Bill… I guess he is, after all, the one that introduced me to this magical world that has released me from my never-ending abyss.

The two men talked for a little while longer and then one left and Jeffery stayed, still not knowing I was awake.

"Even if she is whore she is still hot…Wonder how long it will take Charlie to get back?"

One of the raw deals to reading minds was that if you are not facing the person "speaking" you cannot tell whether they are speaking aloud or just random thoughts. This man's thoughts were getting worse by the minute. I started praying for Charlie's return… Of course I could not be sure whether or not Charlie would be the same as Jeffery; I prayed he wouldn't.

"He went to go speak to the boss so I am sure it will be awhile till he returns. I deserve a little fun before then."

God no, what am I going to do? Maybe the door won't be locked and I can make a run for it.

I heard the man get up and walk over to my cot and I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Oy, Wake up" he said as he shook me violently to wake me up.

I turned over, rubbing my eyes and acting as if I had just been awaken from a wonderful dream; I gave him a slight smile hoping his guard would be taken down by it… it was. I kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts and took off for the door, but just before I reached it he pulled me back by my hair and threw me onto the cot again.

"Now that was a very idiotic thing to do, I WAS going to be polite about this, but now I think it should be really fun with you putting up a fight. That's what I like in a girl."

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERT!!!"

"Why are you yelling babe? No one can hear you. Not here, not now and even if they could, they would not help a fang-banger like you."

I knew he was telling the truth, but still I could not just sit by and let this man rape me. As Jeffery started to rip off my shirt I felt around for something, anything that could help me get out of this situation, I HAD to get to that door if there was even the slightest chance it was open I would take it.

"Nice tan, are your breasts just as tan? Guess we will find out huh?"

That's when I felt it, the gun strapped around his waist. The man unhooked my bra and I took the gun out as quickly as I could and hit him over the head with it. Hopefully that would knock him out for awhile. I ran to the single door, but unfortunately it was locked, LOCKED! I did not know what I was going to do -- maybe the man had a key or something. But before I could turn around to make sure he was still unconscious he was right behind me with a huge grin on his face.

I stumbled with my words for a minute, but was finally able to point the gun at the man and say, "Get away from me. I will shoot you if you come any closer!"

"With what? That unloaded gun in your hands?"

It was true. I searched his thoughts and it was true that there were no bullets in this gun. He had just brought it to frighten me with. I threw the gun at him, aiming for his head and ran across the other side of the room hoping for something else to help me, but there was nothing, but his chair…his chair.

"There is nowhere to go missy. You are trapped like a little fox in a hole. Don't worry, you will feel _everything_."

A/N : Sorry such a short chapter, but I know a lot of people have been waiting for this so I did not want to make them wait any longer…Please review…


	9. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

I will be gone until Sunday night so there will be no updates for either of my fanfictions till then, but I will make sure to have AT LEAST one chapter done for each fic by then. Also I will be going away again on Monday night until Friday morning during which I will not be able to post any new chapters either, but when I return I promise again to have AT LEAST one chapter done for each fic.

_**Sookie & Eric Fans:**_ Sorry I have not been updating much I hope that will soon change. I have just have had tons of ideas for my other fic. I will try my hardest not to neglect Sookie & Eric again.

_**Harry's Love Fans:**_ Hopefully Harry's and Sirius's problems will be resolved by the time I come back. Not exactly sure how I am going to play the whole thing out yet, but stay tuned please.

_Yuva Past_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry just got this one chapter this weekend, but I hope you enjoy it. After I come back from my trip I should have a few more chapters to put up. Also I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed or saved this story as one of their favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels. Nor do I own any of the characters.

*************************************************************************************

That vile, disgusting man came closer to me and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his chair and threw it as hard as I could in his direction. At that moment I blacked out.

I thought I could hear screams, but I wasn't sure whose they were or if it was just a dream. I could see a shimmer of light far in front of me, but I couldn't quite make it out. I tried reaching out to it, but it was too far away. I would have to run after it. As the light grew stronger, the screams became louder and more pronounced. At first they sounded like a woman's, but the next moment they were obviously a man's. The man's screams were stomach turning and I could only imagine what kind of pain he was in.

I was so close to the light now I would soon be able to touch it. I could already feel its warmth. When I was about to step into the light the screams stopped and I could hear my name being called. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

"SOOKIE? Sookie, can you hear me?" the voice called out to me, but for some reason I couldn't get to it. I couldn't even step into the light. It was as if there was glass surrounding the entrance of the light.

I banged, punched, and kicked the glass screaming out, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE!"

No one could hear me though. I was alone in this darkness. I finally banged on the glass once more and then slid down to the ground. I cried; not because I was trapped, but because if I was to stay here forever, I would never get to see Eric again. I couldn't live without him. Not now when I knew how much I truly needed him.

"Sookie, please wake up." The voice continued to call out, but it was no use.

I lay on the cold hard ground and continued to cry with my back turned to the glass. I didn't want to be reminded I couldn't ever have that warm light again.

I felt the lightest touch on my shoulder. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not so I turned around to see what it was. There was a hand coming out of the glass. A cold, pale hand with long, slender fingers.

I reached out to it and intertwined my fingers in the unknown. I was suddenly pulled into the light and I could see that right in front of me was Eric, my Eric, with blood dripping down from his mouth.

"Oh Sookie!" was all he said and he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. It was painful, but I didn't care.

"Eric is that truly you?" I asked as I pulled away and ran my fingers over his face.

"Yes love. Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" I shook my head 'no' even though I was. I didn't want him to worry.

I looked around me and I was still in the concrete hell, but this time Eric was here and what I assumed was Jeffery was in about fifty pieces scattered around the room, blood splattered everywhere.

"What…What happened?" I knew what happened, but my brain still couldn't wrap around where I was or what I knew had happened.

Eric didn't answer me and I didn't mind. I wanted to be taken away from this place, far away where I would never have to remember it again.

Eric picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He just stood there for a moment until three people came into the room. I had to squint my eyes to see who it was. I just prayed it wasn't anyone else like Jeffery or even Charlie. It wasn't though. There were three vampires: one female and two males. I knew who they were. I was surprised, however, to see one of them here.

"Did you take care of all of them?" Eric asked the other vampires.

"Yes, but I ruined my favorite pumps in the process." It was Pam. I looked down and saw that there was blood and a chuck of meat on her shoes.

"Chow, Pam, go on ahead. Make sure no one is left behind." They left and the other male vampire was left there to stare at us. I couldn't tell what the expression on his face was exactly, but I knew it wasn't good.

"Bill, follow behind us and leave when we get to my place." Eric ordered Bill.

He stepped aside and the next thing I knew, Eric and I were flying through the night sky until we got to his car.

He helped me in and rubbed my face once, and then got in on the other side. I didn't know where everyone else had gone, but I didn't care. I was safe now and with my Eric. Nothing mattered anymore. I didn't even mind that I never found out who those people were. In the next moment I fell asleep to the purr of Eric's car. I had missed it.

I woke up to see Eric's house in front of me, but Eric wasn't beside me anymore. He was outside talking to Bill. I couldn't hear anything they said until Eric started to shout.

"SHE IS NO LONGER YOUR CONCERN! NOW LEAVE!" Bill glanced over at me and then vanished. That was odd. Why would Bill help to save me when he thought of me as a whore? I figured it was just because Eric was sheriff and I closed my eyes again.

The next time I opened my eyes, Eric was hovering over me with a cold wash cloth against my skin. It felt nice.

"Are you awake now Sookie?" I nodded in response. My throat felt too dry to speak yet.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. However it ended too soon for me.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he pressed around my eye. It was excruciating, but I tried not to show it. It didn't work. I winced when he touched a delicate spot.

"I can bear it. Don't worry," I lied.

"Do you want some of my blood to heal the bruises and broken bones?" Broken bones? I hadn't realized anything was broken. I tried flexing my left arm; it was okay, and then I tried my right. I screamed out in pain and Eric was suddenly slicing his wrist and bringing it to my mouth.

"I will be fine, Eric. I don't need it. Just… can you lay here with me? I just need some rest." He nodded even though he seemed reluctant to pull his wrist away.

He pulled off his shirt to expose his bare, hairless chest and lay beside me. I curled up to his cool skin and once again fell asleep -- this time a much deeper sleep as Eric breathed in and out for my benefit.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Did everyone enjoy it? Anyway sorry took so long for this chapter and I hope this chapter Sookie and Eric don't seem too different. I have been working on my Harry Potter fic so I was worried I would get everyone's personality mixed up. Please Review


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Four reasons I have not been updating… First has not been letting me upload my chapter. Second my self-esteem has been shot recently… Not sure if it is because everyone in my family has been trying to set me up with people or just my normal lack of self-esteem. Third I have had a lot of homework for my classes and I really need to make A's this semester. Fourth my father's wife recently left him so my sister and I have been trying to spend more time with him. I know these are just excuses, but I think they are valid excuses…

Listening to- Stay by: Sugarland

Disclaimer: I do NOT own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse series…

*************************************************************************************

I woke up to find Eric gone. I was sure it had to be light soon so I began to worry. I got up and found a red silky bathrobe on a chair near the bed to put on.

When I got to the door I noticed the hall light was on, but when I walked down the hall there was no one around. I started heading back to the room when I heard whispered voices from the library.

"I want to see Sookie!" I could not really hear the voice very well, but for some reason I was sure it was Bill.

"Why should I let you?" Eric said in a muffled tone

"Because she deserves to know the truth."

"She has heard enough truth from you, William!"

"You will deny her it then?"

"No I will tell her what she needs to know in due time, but not your warped version of the truth."

I could hear nothing, but grumbled voices after this. I needed to hear the end of it all. I noticed the door was not fully closed so I pushed it open just enough for me to peek through.

The door had not creaked when I opened it so I was thankful for that, but when I found the two men arguing Bill's eyes narrowed on mine and smiled.

"Sookie has a right to know that you would have never even come for her if it wasn't for me." Bill said while the entire time he left his eyes boring into mine and that smile, that sickening smile across his lips.

However, what if what he had said was true? What if Eric did only come for me because of Bill? Could it possibly be that Eric was just using me like Bill had been?

I was not going to wait and find out. Even though I had loved Eric before I found out about the real Bill it still crushed me and if it had not been for Eric I would not have survived.

I pushed open the door so Eric could see and before I let him say a single word I ran off. Not back to the bedroom, but out of his house. It was nearly daylight so neither of them would be able to come after me until tonight.

This was the second time that I felt that I needed to be free from the people I was surrounded by. Maybe vampires were not as good natured as I saw them as, maybe they truly the bloodsuckers everyone claimed they were.

The sun was just rising now and I could not walk any longer. The heat was already getting to me not to mention I had not eaten any real food since before those men took me from Merlotte's. What I would not give to be there right now instead of sitting on the side of the road in a bathrobe. I was just thankful no one had passed by.

I finally got back up about an hour later and started heading back towards Bon Temps. My legs still hurt, but I did not want to still be on the side of the road when those vampires came after me. If they even would.

Cars started passing and I hoped none of them would notice, but every single one honked and yelled profanity at me as they passed. Yet another truck started driving towards Bon Temps and I prayed the person inside would not bother me. I was wrong though they stopped just a few feet in front of me.

Could it be the same men as before? No Eric had killed them, but maybe someone like them. I had never even found out what they wanted.

I stopped and started slowly backing away. I was not sure if I would be able to run, but I had to try.

I could tell it was a man now and he was doing something in his truck then reached for the door handle. Maybe I could just scream, but what good would that do, no one was around.

The man got out and took a second before he turned my way.

"SAM!" it was the only time I had been this happy to see him in my entire life and I finally found that strength to run. I did right into his arms he had out stretched for me when he saw me heading for him.

"Sookie what are you doing out here?" he asked as he pulled a jacket out of his truck and put it around me. I was not cold, but it had more cover than the bathrobe.

"I…don't know." I cried into his shoulders and before I knew it he had lifted me up and put me in the passenger seat.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry took so long, but hopefully I will be updating more now that I can take Leif (laptop) to my classes… Anyway hope you enjoyed. It might not be as well written since I did not want to bother my Beta Reader, but I hope you like it anyway… Please Review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: These are my all time favorite Vampire couples…

Eric and Sookie (True Blood)

Edward and Bella (Twilight)

Spike and Buffy (Buffy)

Michael and Selene (Underworld)

Lucian and Sonja (Underworld)

Lestat and Jessie (Queen of the Damned)

Garrett and Kate (Twilight)

As for my all time favorite vampire boys, they are all the same for the couples besides for Edward… I prefer Emmett to Edward.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels.

*************************************************************************************

I stretched and looked around the room, not quite sure of where I was. I knew I was not in my house or even Eric's. I tried to remember what had happened last night as I looked around the room from the unfamiliar bed I was laying in.

That is when the memories all came pouring in again. Last night when I had overheard Eric and Bill talking; when I tried walking all the way back to Bon Temps in a bathrobe; and finally Sam finding me and taking me back to his place.

I sat up and tried to see where he was, but I could not find him anywhere until I noticed a foot hanging off the arm of the sofa.

I was thankful that I had someone like Sam. Yes, we might have had our differences in the past, but I knew I could always rely on him whenever I was in trouble.

I lay back down and rolled over to face the wall. The smell of his sheets smelled like the bar, but there was a hint of a wet dog on them. Normally that would repulse me, but it did not now. The smell was very comfortable and felt more like home than anything else.

"Sookie... are you awake?" I had not even realized I had fallen back asleep, but I was now facing Sam who had a worried look on his face.

"Yes, sorry. I shouldn't have stayed here last night,." I said as I shot straight up and flung my legs over the side of the bed.

"No, no it was fine. I usually sleep on the couch, anyways."

It was always so easy being around Sam. I wasn't sure why, but I felt as though I could be myself with him.

"Thank you… well, I better go. I do have work later today."

He shook his head and said, "Why don't you go ahead and take off today."

"NO! I mean I would like it more if I could work today." He looked confused, but soon smiled at me and nodded his head. When I left, I probably hugged Sam a lot longer and a lot harder than I should have.

I was glad it was morning though, so I wouldn't have to worry about Eric or Bill being there. I wasn't sure if I could see either of them right now. I wasn't even sure what my feelings towards them were at the moment. Of course I still loved Eric, but if he was just using me then I was sure I could never love him again.

I trudged into my house and collapsed right there in the hallway. I tried to get back up, but I just couldn't. Even though I wasn't even certain I ever wanted to see Eric again, right now I needed him more than anything else. I wanted him to wrap me in his arms and tell me it was all a lie. I needed him to wipe away my tears and say he loved me.

That wasn't going to happen though, so I made myself get up and go upstairs to my bedroom. I even managed to pull on my Merlotte's uniform without shedding a tear, but when I realized I still had at least three hours until work started, I broke down once again.

Before I could get to the point where I couldn't move, I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, shutting myself into my car. I knew where I wanted to go, but there were several reasons I shouldn't and couldn't. So I turned on the ignition and headed for Merlotte's.

When I walked in, there were absolutely no customers and Arlene was playing a card game with her kids at one of the far back tables .

"Sookie?" I turned around to see Sam with a worried look on his face and a half outstretched when he realized what he was about to do, he retracted his arm and folded it across his chest.

I quickly waved and headed towards Arlene. I didn't want Sam asking me a ton of questions that I knew he would if given the chance.

"OH GREAT ! SOOKIE!" Arlene shouted as soon as she saw me.

"Hi Arlene…" I was waiting for her to ask me whatever she wanted which I knew wouldn't take long.

"Since you are here early, is it alright if I go ahead and leave for the day?. I couldn't get a babysitter to watch the kids, and I don't want to leave them alone."

I had no choice in the matter, so I shrugged as I sat down at the table next to hers. "Ask Sam," I said. She smiled and pulled me into a hug before she basically skipped towards Sam.

Sam was always a push- over when it came to Arlene's children.

I watched him give the 'okay' to Arlene and within a second she gave an excited yelp and motioned to her kids that they were leaving. She waved good-bye to Sam and me. I realized that now we were the only ones left.

No sooner had Arlene left before Sam come walking towards me and sat down.

"Can we talk, cher?" I sighed and nodded as I stared intently at the door , hoping for someone to walk through it so I could skip this conversation.

"What is going on and where exactly have you been? Arlene has been covering your shifts since you disappeared the other night." I had completely forgotten about me being kidnapped , so I gave Sam a confused look. When I realized what he was talking about, the tears started streaming down my face once more.

"I…I…"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took my hand into his.

"I can't do this…" No sooner had I said those words than I ran out of the bar and straight into my car without even turning around for a second to check if Sam had come after me.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Anyway, please review.


	13. Author's Excuse Note

Author's Excuse Note

Okay I know these are just excuses, but they are the real reason why I have not been updating so here they are…

One: I have been writing my novel. I know I have used that excuse a lot, but I feel that I have finally come up with a truly original idea which I have been looking for, for so long and I don't want to miss the opportunity.

Two: I was extremely busy with classes. Yes I use the word WAS because I had to drop my classes which I will explain in the next excuse. I had no real time to do anything, but my class work at the time and I still managed to be failing my classes.

Three: About a week ago or so, I overdosed. Yes, this was on purpose and I have done it before, but not since I was fifteen. Before anyone judges me, I was not trying to kill myself. I needed a chance not to constantly worry about everything going on in my life.

Four: To tell you the truth I could not think of anything to write for ANY of my fan fictions. I am not sure if it is because of my novel or because I had not played FF, watched/read Harry Potter or Sookie Stackhouse in awhile.

Five: Okay I do not really have a five, but I CANNOT stand the number four so this is my bullshit excuse lol. I forgot about them… This is not true of course lol.

Anyway, I hope all of you forgive me for taking so long, but now that I have less going on in my life, I hope to be able to write more. Of course, if I feel I might end up neglecting y'all once again I will let y'all know. I guess I should go ahead and warn y'all that I will be opening a business soon with my mother so that might take up some of my time, but hopefully not much, because until next year it will be very basic.

Your comments are welcome

~Yuva Past


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Apparently, my Harry Potter fan fiction is branded as bad writing on a forum, in my Final Fantasy fan fiction, my Tifa has no dignity, and for my True Blood fan fiction, my Sookie is even more idiotic than the one in the show or books… Ouch huh? Hate to see what people think about my baby, Earth Gods. Anyway, I am not going to let three small people get to me because I write these for not only myself, but for the many people out there who love my fan fictions. To whom ever has ever wrote a review praising my work y'all are amazing and I will keep writing for each of y'all until your heart's content. In addition, I would like to thank everyone for his or her kind words after my last Author's Note. It makes writing for y'all all that much more enjoyable.

Song of the Moment: Fireflies by- Owl City (You cannot help, but love the lyrics to this song)

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels…

* * *

I was running away again and I hated myself for it. I was not even sure what was going on around me now, but I needed to face my problems head on… well at least some of my problems.

I parked my car in front of the house to only soon realize that someone was sitting on the steps.

"Tara what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you Sook."

Sam must have called her…

"That's great. I haven't seen you in a while anyway."

I unlocked my door and held it open for Tara to walk in. She did and went straight to the kitchen where we often found ourselves in the past… when Gran was still alive.

Tara sat down as I rummaged through the fridge to find something not past its expiration date to serve. I had not even realized how much time I had been really spending with Eric recently until just this moment.

"Sorry… I don't have anything here."

"That's fine. I didn't come here to be fed anyway." This reminded me I had no food here either.

I sat down across from Tara without saying a word. I kept my eyes on my hands while Tara kept a side-glance towards me. I was grateful for her not just blurting out what she wanted to know. She knew I did not need that right now.

"Sook what has been going on with you recently?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said as I got up and started pacing around the room looking for something, anything to do.

"This is me Sookie. Talk to me. I am here for you I always have been even if recently we have had some difficulties."

"Tara I appreciate you help, but this is really something I need to work out for myself. I didn't handle things the way I should have, but hopefully I won't make the same mistakes again."

I could tell from Tara's eyes she was hurt and just a tad bit angry with me, but I hoped she would understand. I could not always rely on other people to fix my own problems, as I did with Sam.

It was silent for a moment before Tara nodded and got up from the chair she had been sitting at, I did the same.

"Well I should go; Sam needs help at the bar."

I followed Tara to the door and right before she walked through she turned around. I knew she wanted to say something, but I guess she did not know what to say exactly because she smiled and nodded once more then left.

Finally time alone. I loved Tara almost like a sister, but there were some things I just could not confide in her.

I went upstairs and shed my clothes as I walked towards the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom all I had were my panties on and I shed, those too as I turned on the hot water and threw in a couple of bath beads. Was never quite sure what they did, but I thought now was the perfect time to try them out.

I twirled my hair up into a bun and let a few strands fall down as I stepped into the steaming tub. The water felt nice against my chilled skin and the fizz coming from the bath beads tickled my legs. I leaned back and let the steam finally get the best of me as I slowly let my eyes fall.

The dream that washed over me was the best one I had, had in awhile. I was laying in a field of flowers that smelled more like citrus than any kind of flower I had ever smelled. I watched the clouds pass by in various shapes and as the sun tried to fight against them to shine brighter and bring the heat that was now fading. I closed my eyes once again, but soon after a cold chill caressed my cheek and I heard the sweetest voice say, "Sookie, my love." my eyes shot open, but I wasn't in the flowery field anymore, I was in my bathroom. It saddened me at first until I saw him sitting on the ground next to me with his head in his hands.

"Eric?"

He looked up at me, but there was no smile across his lips as I often saw, there were only tears. His bloody tears streamed down his face and dripped down to my white rug leaving a stain I was sure never to get out.

He only stared at me briefly before he shed his own clothes and stepped into the now icy cold bath. I let some of the water out and turned the hot water back on as Eric maneuvered so he was now sitting behind me.

I still had a ton of questions, but for right now, this silence was fine. I knew I was not going to find comfort from anywhere else, but his arms and that is exactly what I did. I curled up into his arms as he wrapped his arms tightly around my bare skin and before long I fell fast asleep.

This time the flowery field shone much brighter than before and instead of the citrus smell it was Eric's sweet delicate smell that I always loved.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know it has been so long that you have to read a couple of the past chapters, but I am doing the best I can. Anyway, please review… Love you all!


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: ANGRY, ANNOYED, PISSED OFF, and so many other things at the moment… I would like everyone to read what someone actually sent me in a review for one of my other fan fictions

"For someone that claims to be a writer working on their first novel, you're either lazy or delusional."

There is NO excuse for that at all! Please review your thoughts on this matter. You might also be wondering if that was the only thing the person wrote and it's not just everything else this person said is even worse than those words I posted I just take more offence to the sentence above…

Ok I am going to punch something now and when I return let us hope that I do not end up killing off every character in this entire series… Ok I would not actually do that, but I still might end up fucking everything up unintentionally.

Listening to a Rammstein song that plays in the beginning of Final Fantasy X… The songs I listen to reflect my mood!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this crap!

* * *

At first when I woke up and found that Eric had disappeared I figured it all had just been a dream, but when I saw the light shining in from the windows in my room I knew he must be asleep somewhere.

I did not mind though because I needed to work a few things out before I allowed myself to see him again. If I did not figure out exactly to ask Eric, I knew I would allow myself to be drawn in and completely forget about everything… I could not have that.

I stretched my arms and legs as I got out of the little bit of chilly water that was still in the tub. I brushed through my dampened hair and found some clothes laid out on my bed, I immediately knew it had been Eric by what was laid out.

I noticed first the black mini-skirt that had a slit in the sides that I had not worn since I bought it for a Halloween party a few years back. By the skirt was a dark blood red tube top that came up just inches above my belly button that I never had enough confidence to wear. No bra was laid out, but there was a red thong laid out that I had never seen before with a note stuck in them.

"Wear this tonight. I will pick you up as soon as night falls before us.

Eric"

I traced his writing with my fingertips as read it over and over again. His writing was always so elegant.

What he had planned tonight I did not know, but I was happy to have the day off so I could prepare.

I went downstairs and remembered I still had no food in the house so I decided to go out and pick up a few things to keep around including a six-pack of True Blood, AB negative was Eric's favorite. When I got back and unloaded everything, I noticed the dishes piling up. Even though I was rather baffled as to why I would have so many dishes when I had no food in the house.

One thing led to another and suddenly I was scrubbing the kitchen floor, which led me to the living that was even worse shape than the kitchen. I finished the living room, but then noticed absolutely everything needed dusting…badly. I knew I would have to redo the floors though after I was done dusting, which I eventually got to a few hours later.

I was extremely satisfied with myself, but when I went to throw out the trash I walked by the garden which needed serious work. So began my next project that eventually led me to mowing the lawn and spraying down the porch.

Why I had suddenly felt to clean the entire house I was not quite sure, but it probably had something to do with the fact that I had been neglecting it horribly recently. Gran would have been ashamed of the way I had treated her house the past few weeks.

As I finished the lawn a thought crossed my mind that maybe I was only doing all of this to stall my conversation with Eric. I loved him much more deeply than I could have ever imagined, but I could not completely disregard what Bill had said even if it was all crap.

I went back inside and decided to give all of some serious thought… that was until I saw that it was already four o'clock. I hurried upstairs to take a shower, but I got sidetracked by how dirty the sink and toilet looked so I got out my cleaning supplies and started scrubbing everything I could from the floors to the walls and everything in between.

The clock struck six o'clock just seconds after I finished so I quickly put everything away and jumped into the shower scrubbing myself harder than I had the bathroom.

I heard the doorbell ring, but I was still washing my hair so I did not bother getting out. I hoped that Eric would stay downstairs. However, when I went back in my room I was surprised he was not there. I quickly pulled on the clothes Eric had laid out for me and found a pair of black boots they came up mid-calf.

When I got downstairs, I saw Eric standing in the entranceway to the living room facing away from me.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked him, but when he turned around, he seemed as though he had something to say until his eyes fell on me.

"You are beautiful, love." Those four little words made me melt, but I tried to keep my composure for as long as possible.

"I know, but I would like to know for what kind of occasion I would need to wear something like this." I said as I leaned against the wall across from him with my arms folded.

"Do I need an occasion to dress my girl up?" he asked as he leaned against the wall opposite with his hands in his pockets.

"Your girl? I find that rather funny." He did not seem to like my reply, but he quickly changed his tactic.

"We'll see…" he walked over to me just before he dropped down to his knees in front of me. I tried not to be drawn in, but it was no use. I combed my hand through his hair and let it linger against his face.

He smiled up at me realizing he was winning. He let his hands slid slowly up my legs and when they reached the thong, he slipped them down.

I stepped out of them without missing a beat. It had not been that long ago, but I had missed his hands against my skin as a flower might yearn for sunlight. His hands were my sunlight and I needed them.

One of his hands creeped back up my leg as he watched my face trying to fight back the moan that wanted to be released. The back of his hand rubbed against my inner thigh as his thumb brushed gently against my entrance.

I gripped tightly onto his shoulders as I closed my eyes in preparation for my punishment he was surely to bestow on me.

"Say it Sookie." I shook my hand no, even though I knew it would be my ruin I had to stay strong.

His thumb began to apply a slight pressure to my entrance that always drove me insane. With his hand still in place massaging my wet folds he stood up and brushed my hair back behind my ear with his other hand.

"Do you still love me Sookie?" My eyes shot open at his absurd question.

"Of course I still love you Eric!" he smiled and traced his fingertips over my lips as I had done with the note he had left me earlier that day.

When he leaned down to kiss, my parted lips I heard a loud shattering noise in the kitchen and before I could say what was that Eric had already gone to the kitchen and come back.

"We are leaving." He lifted me up and ran out of the house fast enough to make me want to puke.

* * *

A/N: *Sigh* so I have calmed down… slightly, but it did get me to thinking that maybe I am just delusional and have no business trying to write a novel. Sure, the story line is great, but I could never do its justice just like I can't True Blood, Final Fantasy, Harry Potter, or Dead Like Me.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry about my previous Author Note… I just wanted to say again to everyone that has reviewed about my last message, Thank you every word has brought me back to the real reason why I write anything at all. It is not for myself, even though I do greatly enjoy it, but for all of you. "Hearing" someone say they enjoy your work is absolutely the best feeling in the world.

Listening to: See You In Hell by Monster Magnet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I was not too sure on what had happened, but I could see a bright red light coming from the direction of my home.

"ERIC WAIT! What's going on?" he paused for a brief second before he finally put me down.

"It wasn't safe for you. I had to get you out of there first." Eric explained as he stared off into the distance.

"What do you mean first? You aren't going back right?" he looked down at me and pulled me close.

"Put this on it's cold and I'm not sure how long I will be." He handed me his jacket as he kissed me on my lips.

"Please don't go Eric."

He smiled down at me and said, "I love you Sookie Stackhouse." Then he disappeared into the vast darkness.

I called out to him, but to no avail. He was gone now and I had no idea what was going on. I always seemed to be stuck in the same situation and it was really starting to irritate me.

I found a fall tree nearby and sat as I snuggled in further to Eric's jacket that still had his smell embedded in it. I wondered how long this would take exactly. Sure I was worried about my house that I was almost positive was on fire at this very moment and about Eric, but I knew he could take care of it. Even with that said though a knot was starting to form as the minutes, hours passed by.

That is when I heard rustling behind me.

"W…Who's there?" after the words left my lips I realized how idiotic that had been. If it was a person I could have gotten away if I had not of said anything and well if it was a vampire… I was screwed no matter what.

"Sookie, it's alright. Eric sent me." The knots suddenly disappeared as soon as I heard Pam's voice and I would have run to her if I knew where she was.

"PAM I'M OVER HERE!"

"I know Sookie. Plus, you don't have to shout I'm right here." Sure enough when I turned around there she was.

I ran straight into her open arms. I had always felt comfortable around Pam for some reason, she felt like what a mother should be.

"Okay enough of that let's go."

"Go… Shouldn't we wait for Eric?" for a split second, I thought I saw a look of concern on her face, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. The knots returned throughout my entire body.

"Eric will be at Fangtasia before we even get to the house and then he will return to you." Why did it seem like she was trying to convince herself of this as well?

"If Eric is going to be at Fangtasia than that is where I will be."

"He told me to take you straight to the house." Now I was getting angry. She was hiding a lot more from me than I realized.

"When Eric returns it will be safe so I have every right to go to Fangtasia since it will be safe… Correct?" I could tell she really did not want to take me there, but she eventually gave in.

"Fine now grab on before my pumps get anymore ruined."

Surprisingly I laughed and said, "Just have Eric owe you."

"Believe me he will." And we were off. I was not sure if she intended on running the whole way to Fangtasia, but I did not really care either way I just wanted to see Eric.

"Get in." it was a beautiful red mustang. I could not tell you the year though; I had absolutely no knowledge of vehicles.

Before I was even able to close the door, Pam took off into the night.

"In a hurry?"

"No, Not really I just love this car." I watched as her speedometer climbed to 80, 90,100,110 then I had to look away because I was sure that the needle would break off at any moment. I did not really need to know the speed anyway.

"Pam…"

"What is it now?" she asked not taking her eyes away from the road.

"What is going on exactly?" her speed slowed, but not much or for very long.

"I do not know, Sookie." She looked over at me with that same concerned look I had thought I had imagined before.

"Will…Eric is alright."

"Of course he is!" She said this with so much certainty I could not help, but doubt her word.

For the rest of the way we drove in complete silence. This would have been nice if my thoughts had not run wild with the worst possible scenarios.

"FINALLY!" I screamed as I jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance of Fangtasia. Pam called after me, but I needed to make sure Eric was safe first.

I ran past the various people dancing and drinking as I hurried towards Eric's office. I was so sure he would be sitting in his chair when I opened the door I bust in and said, "ERIC HOW COULD…"

He was not there.

"I am sure he is just running a little late."

"Running late? What the fuck is that?" Pam had not expected me to explode on her and before she could say more, I shoved her out of the office. She had to of understood.

I curled up on his chair that we had, had sex on numerous times and pulled his jacket on me that was now losing his smell.

* * *

A/N: Amazed I updated so quickly? Me too… Two reasons why… One my new obsession WAS Dead Like Me, but when that person reviewed and said what she did it kind of ruined it for me. Two I am about to start reading the Sookie Stackhouse novels again. Though I do not want to read the parts with Bill, I cannot just skip around.

Well hope everyone enjoyed this chapter… Actually, you probably did not and are starting to worry about poor innocent Eric, but my lips are sealed.


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: That is right another chapter already…

Listening to- Boom Boom Ba by: Metisse (An amazing song!) IN ADDITION, C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips by: Ok Go (Kick-ass song!)

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. Nor will I ever no matter how much I wish for it.

* * *

I heard rustling somewhere in the room and just before I had fully awakened, I heard Eric's voice scream, "SOOKIE!"

I jumped out of the chair and saw Pam looking through something across the room.

"Pam where is he?" she stopped what she was doing to turn around and look at me. Her facial expression explained it all.

"I don't know, Sookie." Before I could ask her anything else, she left the room.

That was it I needed answers! I flung the office door open and screamed, "PAM GET BACK HERE!" and in two seconds, she was in front of me with her teeth extended.

"You might be Eric's, but you forget I am still a vampire Sookie who takes orders from no one, no human at least." She did not scare me not now when Eric, my Eric was missing.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to find out for myself?"

"I would love to see you try and get past me." Of course, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get by her, but I had to do something and staying here was not an option.

"Pam if you truly do not know where Eric is at this moment then you are as curious as me so either come with me or let me by."

She stood her ground and said, "I trust that Eric knows what he is doing and no Fel…" She cut herself off there.

"Fel?"

"GET BACK IN THERE SOOKIE!" she gripped my arm and shoved me back into the office closing the door behind her.

I stumbled back, but opened the door once again to see Pam's back to me.

"What do you want?" Pam asked, but it was not to me.

"Eric sent me for her." The male voice was so familiar.

"Bullshit." That is when I had to see who it was. I looked over Pam's shoulder and saw him smiling back at me like he had done just a few days ago.

"You spoke to Eric? Where is he, is he alright, when can I see him?" I shoved past Pam in hopes that someone could finally give me some answers.

Pam yanked me back closer towards her while she kept to tight grips on my arms.

"Why did he not contact me?" Pam asked.

"I was with him. Eric asked me to return and watch over Sookie. I guess he trusted her safety with me over yours." Bill explained as he kept his eyes on mine.

I could tell Pam wanted to rip his throat out at this very moment, but if there were any chance Bill was telling the truth, she would defiantly have some kind of punishment for it.

"Where are we going?" Pam seemed taken aback by the fact that I was actually considering going with him. Though she did not trust Bill, I did because he knew something about Eric and I would go with anyone just to make sure he was safe. Staying here was not going to get me any closer to him.

"Back to your house." He held out his hand for me with that same smirk on his lips.

As I was about to go to him Pam stopped me and hugged me tightly as she slid something in Eric's jacket that I had not let go of once since Eric gave it to me.

"Bye." I told her as I took Bill's hand and in seconds, we were out the door in his car.

"Don't worry you will be safe with me Sookie. Now let's get you home." Bill said as he squeezed my hand and sped out of the Fangtasia parking lot. Though there was, something off I believed him for some reason.

"Do you know where Eric is now?" his smile left his lips and he stared at me for a moment.

"No, but when I last saw him he gave me the orders to come for you. I'm sorry Sookie."

"Well at least I know he was fine..." I looked over at him waiting for him to say when he spoke to Eric last.

"An hour maybe two." I suddenly felt very confident that Eric was perfectly safe. Nothing too horrible could have happened in an hour… could it?

"Thank you, Bill." He nodded and sped up to the speeds Pam had reached in minutes, in seconds.

I stared out the window as the trees flew by usually I would have gotten nauseated, but for the first time since Pam retrieved me from the woods I felt relaxed and soon enough I would be in the arms of the man… well vampire I loved.

When we finally reached my house, the entire kitchen was charred.

"Wh…what happened?"

"The Fellowship of Sun did this."

"The Fellowship? Why… Why me?" he shrugged and opened my door before I even saw him get out of the car.

"Bill if you know anything now is the time to tell me."

"I don't know all the details Sookie, but I do know they were the ones that held you captive before." I fell to my knees who knew what the fellowship was capable of and now they might have Eric!

"Please…please Bill can I be alone for awhile."

He shook his head and said, "I can't leave you here alone, but I can stay out here until you put yourself together."

"Thank you." I wanted him gone… far away, but I knew that would not happen so I took what I could get and walked back into my empty, charred house. After I closed the door behind me, I ran upstairs straight to my room.

I was not going to allow myself to cry this time though so I did the only other thing I could think of. Pictures, lamps, bed sheets, clothes, and anything else I could get my hands on I threw at the wall, downstairs, and out the window and if they didn't break the first time I threw them again.

* * *

A/N: Though there was no Eric lovin' in this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it!


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok I hope this chapter goes well because I have no idea what I am going to do with it…

Listening to: Music & Lyrics in the background… Usually do not like having movies on when I write, but I do not have a choice… However, I hate to say this, but Music & Lyrics does have some good songs even if the story line is not that great.

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its affiliates.

* * *

When I had finally gone through the entire house and ruined absolutely everything that was not nailed down or too heavy I went back to my door to let Bill in.

However, when I got to the door it was not Bill, but someone I had never seen before.

"Startled me there young lady." He laughed, but it did not seem to truly sincere.

"Sorry… I was expecting…"

He nodded, but interrupted me and said, "My name is Jonathan. I am from The Fellowship of The Sun. Just trying to spread the good word and all."

I froze in place not knowing what to do or if this was even one of the ones that had Eric.

He seemed to notice my frozen composure and smiled. At that moment, I tried to slam the door closed, but his foot got in the way before I could.

I quickly abandoned the front door and ran to the backdoor hoping I could somehow get away.

"It's no use Sookie Stackhouse!" The man screamed from the front door. I was not sure if he was coming after me or not and I hoped he did not know I had a backdoor, but when I opened the door there was another man standing there fiddling with a rope.

"All vampire-sympathizers must be eradicated!" I tried running again, but the new man grabbed my hair and flung me outside.

"Here she is boys! Let's try not to lose her this time." As I laid there on the ground trying to get up I saw about seven men all far too strong for me.

"Get back down insect!" the man that had been at my front door punched me in the face and the stomach until I fell back down onto the ground.

"She will get what is coming to her Jonathan." One of the men came from the crowd and calmed Jonathan down. I had seen him before, but I was not quite sure where.

"THIS GIRL WILL MEET HER END AT DUSK WITH THE VAMPIRE WE CAPTURED!" He yelled to the crowd as he pulled me up by my hair.

After a second, I remembered they had Eric and I knew the only way I would get to him is too corporate with these disgusting excuses for people.

I prayed that somewhere in the shadows Bill was waiting to see where they took me so he could come save Eric and I. Without another thought, I felt a hard blow against my head and everything went dark. I could hear mumbling, but nothing more.

………………………………..

"Sookie…" I heard a faint raspy voice calling out to me.

"Sookie!" I could see the light off in the distance now.

"Sookie, my love wake up." At that moment, my eyes shot open because I knew that voice better than my own.

Sure enough in front of me, there was a concrete table with Eric laying on top of it with silver chains across his wrists, neck, ankles, and criss-crossed all over his bare torso.

"ERIC!" I tried to run to him, but my own wrists and ankles were chained to the wall behind me. They chains were tightly wrapped around my wrists and ankles to the point where I wanted to scream out in pain, but that would not help the situation at all.

"Good you are awake. I have been calling to you for over five hours."

I started to cry not because I might die here, but because I saw what kind of pain Eric was in and I was afraid his end might be soon.

"Don't cry my love you will not die today."

"And you? What will happen to you?"

He turned away from me and sighed I figured that was the only answer I was going to get.

"Wait… How were you captured? Did they get Pam and Chow as well?"

"Pam and Chow? Why would they have them? I was at home."

"WHAT?! Did Pam never retrieve you? I told her to take you back to my house until I returned!"

"And how were you planning on returning when you are chained up?"

"Answer me Sookie. Did Pam ever come for you?"

"Of course she did, but we went to Fangtasia instead and then Bill came." At first, Eric seemed confused about the whole thing and then his eyes widened

"Bill came?"

"Yes, he said you wanted him to take me back home and watch over me." I was not sure what he seemed so upset about until it dawned on me that Eric had never told Bill anything of the sort.

"I have not seen Bill for almost a week, Sookie.

"Now that is not true Eric. You saw me for about a second right as you were getting captured."

We both turned to look to see where the voice was coming from and sure enough, Bill had just walked in smiling down at us.

* * *

A/N: Ok short chapter, but if I continued then I would not get it out to you as fast and it probably would have been too long.

Truthfully, now, how many people knew Bill was behind all of this?


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I was not sure how I wanted to begin this chapter… Still do not really, but I know the jest of it… sort of lol.

Is there anyone else out there counting the days, weeks, and months until the TENTH volume of Sookie Stackhouse comes out? I really hope it does not piss me off as much as the end of the ninth book did...

Oh yes and *WARNING* not going to tell you what is going to happen, but just be prepared for whatever it is!

Song of the Moment- Don't Turn Around by: Ace of Base. Not the 2009 version… I hate remixes! Also, You're Still The One by: Shania Twain!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! *cry sob cry* Hey look I cried in front of y'all! HA! Now my shrink cannot say I do not cry in front of people! Lol

* * *

Bill walked in and shut the door behind him locking it in the process. At that moment, I chastened myself for being human because no merely locked door could keep locked in or be held back by these mere chains.

"What's going on here!?" I screamed as Bill hovered over Eric with a condescending smile on his lips. I could tell Eric was trying to get free, but he could not with the silver chains along his entire body.

"Well haven't you figured it out yet Sookie or are you really as dumb as they say?" he crouched down beside me just a few inches from my reach.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING RODENT!" he smiled at me then looked over at Eric who was trying his hardest to see what was going on.

"You don't want my charity? Then maybe I should show some to Eric."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled, but was interrupted by Eric's own protest for Bill to stay away from me.

"Don't worry Eric you will get your turn, but I want you clear headed for this." Bill's came out in full force as he gripped my hair tightly and bit hard down into my neck.

I wanted to scream as the seconds and minutes went by, but I did not want to make it harder for Eric. I knew if I screamed out to him he would try to get free and that would just bring Bill's attention back to Eric.

"How very noble of you Sookie." Tears streamed down my face, as I knew the worst part was yet to come.

"I LOVE YOU, ERIC!" before I could hear, Eric's reply I felt a heavy blow in my stomach.

My arms felt as though they were being pulled out of their sockets as I tried fall to the floor as I felt another huge blow on my stomach. I winced, but still not a single sound escaped my lips nor would I dare look in Eric's direction because as soon as I did I would call out to him.

"Well this isn't any fun." I heard Bill say as I heard a clink and my arms fell to the ground.

I laid there in a tight ball clenching my stomach. After I regained my senses, I looked up at Bill who was standing there smiling down at me. I tried to get up, but each time I was pushed back down.

"Now stay here Sookie I will be right back." Bill said as his foot came down on my chest.

I couldn't see what he was doing, but I heard him say, "Don't worry I'll take care of her, my dear Sheriff!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS YOU WILL WISH FOR YOUR DAY IN THE SUN FOR ENTERNITY!"

I heard Bill laugh as he replied, "How do you expect to get out of those chains exactly? Your underlings are surely gone by now."

"Pam?" I managed to mutter out.

"Yes I led the Fellowship straight to them."

I heard Eric mutter something in Sweden as Bill came back to me and picked me up by my hair.

"Now when you touch her you think of this moment… well that's if I allow you to touch her again." He smiled and threw me across the room.

I tried to get up and run to Eric, but before I had, a chance to blink Bill had his hand clenched onto my throat with my back against the wall. Tears streamed down my face as I saw Eric's shocked expression I was not sure what kind of state I was until this moment.

"GET IT OVER WITH!" I screamed into Bill's shocked face that was just inches away from mine.

"I am going to take my time on you sweetheart." And with one swift movement, Bill had ripped off my shirt and bra exposing my breast as his hand clenched harder onto my throat. I no longer had to worry about screaming out to Eric because I breath could barely escape my lips.

I closed my eyes an attempt to block out the vision of Eric. He was now trying with all his strength to get free and that was doing nothing more than burning the silver deeper into his skin. I prayed it would all end soon.

Tears streamed down my face as Bill's free hand glided down in-between my breast and finding its way to my pants zipper.

"Why are you crying Sookie? You never cried before when we made love." He whispered into my ear. I couldn't stand the softness of his voice or his breath that tickled my ear.

"DEAL WITH ME BILL NOT HER!" I heard Eric yell out in almost a hiss, but Bill paid no mind.

His free hand slowly unzipped my pants as he bit down on my exposed breast the pain was excruciating and I had to bite down on my bottom lip just to keep myself coherent.

Bill's hand slid down my panties as he smiled at me.

"I hope you are still as tight as I remember." He said as he licked the blood that was now escaping my lips.

"No matter what you do to me I will always be Eric's." I stated, but Bill only seemed to enjoy my declaration.

"Will he even want you after this though?" he laughed and jerked my head towards Eric so I could see Eric's horror struck face. At that moment, I felt as though I might lose Eric forever. After this, how could I even allow him to touch me? Bill was defiling me and there was nothing either one of us could do about it.

Bill finally tore off the rest of his clothes as he unzipped his own pants. All I could do was stare into Eric's eye, I tried to get lost in them and hope it would all be over soon as Bill entered inside of me. I wanted to run to Eric and hold him in my arms.

Finally, I had to shut my eyes as Bill thrust in and out of me against the wall.

"DON'T SHUT YOUR EYES SOOKIE! KEEP YOUR EYES ON ME, MY LOVE!" as Eric shouted to me it seemed to agitate Bill even more. I felt as though I would split in two at anymore as he quickened in pace and went deeper and harder into than I had ever felt before.

I stayed focused on Eric's eyes the entire time and his on mine until Bill finally seemed to be done with me. He chained one of my ankles back up and then left the room, locking the door behind him and leaving me on the ground completely naked on the cold cement floor.

* * *

A/N: Hmm I wonder what will happen in the NEXT chapter… Poor little Sookie and Eric! Please Review because I don't know how I feel about this chapter.


	20. Chapter 18

Author's Appreciation Note: I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed or even just enjoy this fan fiction. Each time I read a review it lights up my day and I fell lucky I could write something good enough for people to want to read! I will try my best to continue to write something worth reading!

In addition, I wanted to apologize for not warning y'all that there would be rape in chapter 17. I just did not want to give anything away thus, why I only put a warning to prepare y'all for whatever it was… I hope that y'all can forgive me. To warn you now there will be no rape, BUT there is abuse to both.

Listening to- Cookie Jar by: Mark Mulcahy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sookie, Eric, Bill, Pam, or any of the other characters in the Sookie Stackhouse series! This is just for pure entertainment… well that and to see Bill burn!

* * *

I ached throughout my entire body and I could barely even lift my head. It was all right though because Eric was still here with me. I knew as long as he was here I could even endure death.

"Sookie…SOOKIE!" Eric called to me trying his best to see me from the table he was still sprawled out on as the silver continued to embed itself further into his skin.

"I am fine, my love." I said while flashing the best smile I could manage at him before my head collapsed once more. I did not mind though because I could see his face right where I laid.

He sighed and said, "I know even you are not that strong, Sookie. I promise that when we get out of here to hold you until you have no more tears to shed, but for now sleep… sleep, my love and I dream of us, the day you came to me."

I wanted to protest, I wanted to be there by his side and make sure no harm came to him, but before I could protest sleep overcame me.

And I did dream of us, I dreamed of each time he held me in his arms and each time he called me by name. Each time I remembered these things I made a tiny prayer that no matter what happens I would be with him to the very end… even when my end comes I would continue to watch over him, as I know my Gran is now.

As the dreams started to subside, I heard voices of in the distance, but could not tell if it was still a dream or reality. I had always hated those kinds of dreams.

"The Queen….about this…" I could not quite understand what they were saying, but I tried as hard as I could.

"Taken care of… know the whereabouts."

"Succeed? Can you… idiotic?" I heard laughing and then a door closing and locking.

My eyes gradually slid open as I saw Eric's sleeping face before me. I tried to reach out to him, but I was still a few feet away from him.

After what seemed like a few hours I was able to sit up, of course it was painful but I knew I had to bare it. I needed to find a way out… somehow. I had no hopes of actually being able to get out unless there was some way I could get Eric free and to get Eric free I would have to free myself… in some way.

I looked around the room, but it was empty, empty expect for Eric, the table his was laying on, myself, and the chains I was bound to. Then something caught my eye, it was a lead pole across the room of course I could not reach it at the moment, but there had to be some way of getting closer to it for even just a split second.

"Soo………kie?" Eric's words were becoming long and slurred I was not sure if it was the silver or the fact that he had not been getting much sleep that was draining his life, but I had to something and quickly.

"Yes, Yes I am here." He smiled and tried to reach a hand out to me, but failed as I had done moments before.

"I…I…" Before he could finish a man I had never seen before walked in and another right after him.

"Look at this pathetic thing, oh and look his whore." They both laughed as Eric clenched his fist for a brief second

"Well isn't she just darling?" one of the men pronounced as he came towards me.

"She is nothing more than a vamp-lover." The man grabbed my face and made me look towards him, but I kept my eyes on the man across the room eyeing Eric with what seemed to be a whip with silver beading on it.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I shouted right before I spit into the man's face that now had his free hand resting on my exposed thigh. The men looked at each other for a brief moment and then smiled.

"Don't worry we aren't here for you… yet anyway." They laughed again as the man that was near me pulled me up by my hair and made me stare at Eric. I was horrified as to what I knew was about to happen.

"NO DON'T PLEASE!" Eric only smiled at me and mouthed, "Its ok."

The other man walked towards Eric as he unraveled his whip. I did not want to watch, but I was going to be strong for him as he was for me. "LOCK YOUR EYES ON MINE, MY LOVE!" he did as I told him with a smile still on his lips.

The man near Eric brought the whip up and cracked down on Eric's exposed torso. The noise it made across his flesh was a sound I hoped I would never have to hear again after this day, but I kept on smiling at Eric anyway and whispering, "I love you ever so often."

Repeatedly he whipped Eric on every inch of his body including his face and when I thought the man was finally done the men switched places.

"NO DON'T! He has had enough please! I'm yours if you just leave him!" Eric's eyes widened as soon as the words escaped my lips, but I was not sorry I knew he could not take much more of this.

"Fine then." I dropped to the ground and the man that had been holding me before who now held the whip came towards me.

Before I knew it, the whip was high in the air and beating down onto my flesh. I heard a voice off in the distance, but I was not sure of whose it was. It was not Eric's, though I could hear his protesting in the background, for this voice was a woman's and she sounded as though she was in pain. Again, I felt another hard blow on my back as I curled into a ball on the cold ground.

I could hear the men laughing and Eric's scream for them to stop, but it all seemed so far away, however, none as far as that woman's voice that I was clinging to. That voice was the only thing that was getting me through the harsh stings across my body, but then I realized, when the men seemed to be done, that it had been my voice, my screams that I had been hearing the entire time.

* * *

A/N: *Sigh* Let us hope Eric and Sookie can overcome this… somehow. ANYWAY, I am sleepy so this note is not going to be long at all… in fact it is going to end right now…


End file.
